High School Sucks
by Project Zombie Shitstorm
Summary: High school AU for some OCs, ignore this it's for safekeeping


Walking into the rather large, multistory building, Kynareth couldn't help but feel intimidated. He understood that all of the grades were housed in one building, only in different sections, but he was used to his small little school houses surrounded by miles of grasslands and mountains and forests. Here in the city, it was a completely different story. Everything was big, loud and chaotic and busy, it made his head spin. His footsteps in the empty halls seemed rather loud, and several times he had to attempt to find any wandering teachers where his homeroom was in imperfect English. It was close to the top floor, in the science wing, he was directed. On the way there, he smoothed out the uniform he was given and pushed open the door with a nervous smile.

Grimm had his feet kicked up on the lab table in front of him, leaning back on his chair. He sat in one of the middle tables, between everyone else, but no one had bothered to choose him for their partner because he'd decided to scare them off. He was fine with that, however, because he knew how to do this stuff. And if he didn't, which today was one of those times where he honestly had no idea how to do anything they were being instructed to do involving chemicals and shit, he simply used his magic discreetly. He couldn't let the /humans/ know that he was using something like that. They didn't even know something like that existed. Morons.  
He was adjusting his gloves (he refused to take them off. People might have already thought he was scary, but if they saw what he did to his wrists...) when he heard the teacher speaking to someone and he looked up, seeing a brown-haired green-eyed boy standing there, looking about his age. He listened for a name, finding that he was called Kynareth, and then looked around the room to see where he could possibly be seated. The only open seat was next to Grimm. Damn it.

Kyn's bright green eyes scanned the room of faces that reflected mostly boredom as the teacher gave his name and that he was a transfer student from Iceland. He gave an awkward bow in greeting, cheeks flushed when a kid in the front row sniggered at his action. The teacher shot him a look. She then steered him over to sit next to an odd looking boy who was probably a bit older than him with an eye-catching shade of aqua and brilliant violet eyes and informed him that he would sit here for the year. Kyn set down his bag by the chair and took a seat quietly. The guy didn't look like he wanted anyone talking to him, or anywhere near him in fact. That didn't stop Kyn from sneaking glances over at him, seemingly intrigued by his unique appearance as the teacher began the lesson.

Grimm had his arms crossed over his vested chest (he hated these damn uniforms to no end, but at least he'd gotten his way with the chain and his gloves), pressing his lips together in a thin line as he tried to ignore the kid's glances. When he finally got too agitated, he leaned over a bit, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he whispered and sat back in his chair again, letting his head drop back and his eyes close for the moment. When the teacher told him to sit up and to get his feet off the table, he just smirked and rolled his eyes, sliding his feet off the table and picking his head up. The chair hit the ground with a loud "thump!" and the class just grumbled, used to his antics by now as the teacher went back to the lesson. As Kynareth continually looked at him, he just stared back at him with an expectant look on his face. "Okay, seriously. You're starting to look like you actually /want/ a picture now."

The brunette blushed brightly and stared down at his assignment paper, pointedly /not/ looking at him now. "You look... different." He mumbled in explanation. "Einstakt." He turned his attention back to the teacher, trying to pick up on what she was saying about protons and electrons, but he had never heard of any of this stuff. In his school, they only taught the bare basics as his society was work-orientated and self-reliant. Education wasn't valued very highly. He had a feeling he would be seeking a lot of tutors and guidance during after school hours. Resigned to his fate, he let himself take in the rest of the room around them. Beakers, cabinets, Bunsen burners, scales, model skeletons... all new to him. They were pretty near the windows too, even if they were toward the back of the class, so he eventually just found himself staring out of them and day dreaming of home.

Grimm blinked, wondering why the kid wasn't sneering at him or something. Too innocent, he supposed. The time never came to actually do an experiment that hour, but once it was over, he was glad. With a sigh of relief, he stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and adjusting his gloves once again. He made sure his book was still in the front pocket of his bag just like he always did at the end of every class and nodded when he saw that it was still there. He was about to leave, but he looked behind him and saw the new kid scrambling to get up and leave as well. With a resigned sigh, he turned and looked at him, hands in his pockets and an obviously forced smile on his face. "What class you got next?" he asked.

The bell had startled Kynareth right out of his thoughts, and admittedly he zoned out through the entire lecture. A sheepish look on his face, he quickly gathered up his things and got up. His reluctant partner's question made him freeze for a moment, then scrabble at his folder to check his schedule. "I have... ah, Reading and Creative Writing." He tucked he paper back into the folder, which he hugged to his chest. If this was the Science wing, it had to be below them... right? Art was on the second to top floor (as the top was used as storage), Science was underneath that... He figured he could just take it level by level and check the rooms. But what if there were more than one subject on a floor? Or if it was in a different part of the building completely? He chewed at his lip with a nervous expression, casting his eyes down from his classmate's inquiring ones. "I... should just ask te- the teacher, I suppose." He shrugged, watching the other student file out of the room.

"Oh, that's down below. Mrs. Willhoft, probably." He rolled his eyes. "She's a boring bitch. Don't look forward to that class." He informed him, gesturing for him to come along. "And Smith? He's for history. He's okay if you're on his good side, which I'm not, so I don't like him. But you seem like a good kid so you'll be fine in that class." He didn't know why he was telling the kid these things, maybe just because he hadn't talked to someone in so long. But hey, whatever. It was kinda nice. Although he still wasn't loosened up, at least the kid wasn't spitting in his face.

"O-oh, thank you." Kynareth shuffled awkwardly in the shoes he had to wear as he followed the other boy out. Their teacher, Mrs. Diorio, waved as they departed. He sent a quick glance at his schedule, seeing math with Ms. Heckathorn. "Where might your next class be located?" He decided to ask. If the boy was being nice to him, he chose to try and stay in the momentary kindness without pushing it. Then again, it's not like the violet-eyed male had been mean to him, he just gave off a vibe of sorts. In truth, though, he just looked lonely.

"Down at the other end of the school," he pointed. "PhysEd. Decided not to take it the first three years. Now I'm stuck with a class full of freshman and a few sophomores." He rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. "Oh, well, I fucking rock at that class since it's all sports and strength exercising and shit. So that's the one class I don't mind." He shrugged. "Just head downstairs on those," he pointed to the stairs next to them, "and go to your right. Room 108." He told him. "Then lunch is after. Lunchroom's right down this hall so just come back up the way you came."

Kynareth glanced over at the stairwell in question. Lots of walking in this school, he sighed to himself. Not like he minded, really. He used to fly miles just to get to his little school house. It was relaxing, really, but here were stairs and crowded hallways and he was pretty sure he's never been around this many people at once. "Well, thank you so much." Kyn gave him a smile and a bow, turning to walk off before he stopped. "I never heard your name." He said in a suggesting tone with a hopeful look on his face.

The aqua-haired boy turned around, looked at him for a moment, and with a straight face said, "Grimm," and then turned around again. He didn't want the kid to say it was nice to meet him, because it really wasn't. Grimm wouldn't be a nice person to have as a friend, he knew that. Too much baggage. So he headed off to PhysEd, enduring the looks he got from the lowerclassmen until it was over. He showered, redressed himself, didn't bother drying his hair and walked to lunch. Not being very hungry, he simply bought an apple and sat down at his usual corner table alone.

Kynareth just watched as his classmate walked away just after giving his name. Only remaining where he was a few moments longer, he headed down the stairs and to the room Grimm had directed him to. All during class, this one being easier as it didn't really require him to know much but he wasn't the best at speaking English, he caught his mind wandering again. 'Grimm'. What an odd name. The other students seemed to avoid him too, and that's how he seemed to prefer it. Kyn couldn't imagine why, though. He himself wasn't usually this withdrawn, he was actually a rather chatty sort. Nobody really seemed to really like him though. With this many kids here, he could see why a new student was hardly anything to get excited over. In his school, everything was so different. On his way out the door, he was handed the book they were currently reading and given directions to the lunchroom. He looked down at the cover as he walked. Hamlet. With a shake of his head, he tossed the book in his bag and headed down the hall. He weighed the options of forgoing lunch, he hadn't brought anything anyway, and perhaps sneaking to the roof, but he decided to put off potentially getting in trouble on his first day and made his way into the loud, crowded room. Maybe risking trouble wasn't so bad... That was, until he caught sight of a familiar colour of hair and ducked through the throng of students to make his way to the surprisingly empty table. Maybe his friends didn't have lunch this day? He heard the schedules alternate... Sitting down across from Grimm, he gave the boy a sheepish smile. "You looked alone." He said simply.

Grimm had been reading something he'd printed out from home, a couple pieces of paper with the title "The Cremation of Sam McGee" written on top of it. He set the papers down when he heard someone sit at the table, though, and saw that it was Kynareth, the boy from earlier. Huh. "I, uh..." he furrowed his brow, utterly confused on why the boy insisted on being nice to him. "Yeah. But I don't mind it, so... That's fine, whatever. Don't want you to end up like I did on my first day, so you can stay." He chuckled a bit, leaning against the wall. He fiddled with the corner of the papers he'd been reading and stared at the boy in front of him, tossing the apple in his hand. "You got a lunch?"

Kynareth peeked at the title of the paper, then back at Grimm. "What do you mean?" He asked, quirking his head. At the question, though, he shook his head. "No, I was not planning to stay in a room. Lunch room." He repeated with a little furrow of his brow. "I usually stay outside, that is what we would do at my school." He licked his lips with thought and shrugged, pulling out Hamlet to examine the little summary on the back. If he thought English was bad enough... now he had to understand Old English too. "You usually sit alone here?" He asked when he looked up again.

"I mean that I don't want you ending up as the new kid people push around," Grimm told him. He hadn't hardly smiled genuinely since they'd met, but then again, he really had nothing to smile about yet. "I was that kid for a while, but I ended up getting 'em to stop." He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I /always/ sit alone. You're the first person to even attempt sitting with me since the beginning of freshman year." He leaned forward a bit. "You sure you wanna do that?"

"They do that here?" The brunette asked with a voice of concern. "That is not nice." He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "At least you have convinced them to act differently." He looked around the busy room, catching a few people staring at the table with a critical look in their eyes. Kyn quickly dropped his gaze. "Yes, why would I not?" He asked as he turned back to look at Grimm with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm not one people tend to even consider hanging out with," he told him with a quiet but somewhat dangerous voice. "People are looking at us right now, judging us. You sure you want people judging you even more than they already were simply for being the new kid?" He couldn't understand this boy. "Or are you just an airhead?"

"Well..." Kynareth flipped open the book to find the first chapter, "You do not seem to have any company and all of these faces are unknown to me. If they are ones to judge simply by whom you befriend, then I would not wish to know them anyway." He said very matter-of-factly. "You do not seem all that bad to me." He shrugged, marking the place to start reading with a piece of paper and putting it back in his bag.

Grimm blinked, "You /are/ an airhead," he suddenly laughed, rather loudly at that. He hadn't done that in a while. "And you know what? At this point I think I'm alright with that." He shook his head, calming down and leaning his chin on his gloved hand. "Just stay off my bad side and I think we'll be fine." He grinned a bit evilly before pursing his lips. "I'm a lot worse than you might think, though. That's the thing. You gotta be ready to deal with the baggage that comes with the person before you befriend them."

Kynareth chuckled along with him. "Perhaps I am a loft höfuð." He said, smiling a little and not really minding the jab. "But I did not know people came with luggage. Well, none that mattered in a friendship. Is this a thing here?" He asked, pulling up his legs on the chair and sitting on them. "Or... did you perhaps mean an emotional distress? You are... Sá sem ber þungur þyngd?" He quirked his head again in question.

Grimm made a face, having no idea what the foreign words meant, but he decided to nod his head anyway. "I guess. Yeah, emotional distress. A lot of it." He but his chin on his hand again. "All people have issues, there's not one person who doesn't come with a little trouble. I just... Have more than most." He trailed off on his last sentence, feeling kind of bad for talking to the boy like this. "But whatever, it's fine. Where do you live right now, anyway?"

"Emotions do not trouble me." Kyn simply smiled. He knew Grimm couldn't understand him when he blurted out something in Icelandic, but there were some words he hadn't quite nailed yet and it just kind of... came out when he wasn't paying attention. He hadn't been in America for long, anyway. At Grimm's question, though, his smile faltered a little. "Oh, I currently reside at Ms.- /Lady/ Kyne's." She ran a little orphanage at the edge of town, but it wasn't why he was staying here. They wouldn't send him to America just for that. There were some in Iceland too. She was his only surviving family, apparently. He had never heard of her, but it wasn't like he had much say when he was suddenly put on a plane- he still shuddered at the memory of being on such a craft- to live with some moody old woman claiming to be some distant relative of his.

"Orphan?" He asked bluntly. "That sucks. I'm sorry." He gave him a bit of a sympathetic look. "How do you get there from here?" He asked, running a hand through his damp hair. He found it to be pretty easy to talk to this kid. "Got a car or do you walk?"

"I just walk." Kynareth gave a light chuckle, finding cars too big and loud, just like everything else here. "It is more relaxing than being near the streets. What of yourself?"

"I, uh... I walk," he lied. He didn't walk, he used his magic to teleport. It was a hell of a lot easier. "But a lot of the time I don't go home right after school. I stay after for a while just cause I like to walk around." He explained.

"I imagined this place is not so chaotic as when it is occupied. Peaceful, I would think." Kyn put his head on his hand and seemed to shift uncomfortably as he tugged at his vest. "My guess is you could wander the building for hours and always find new things whenever you pass." He smiled and little, smoothing out his clothing. People were starting to pack up and the bell was about to ring, signaling their return to class.

Grimm slung his backpack over his shoulder, standing up. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something. Unless we end up having another class together." He shrugged. "That'd be cool, I guess." He turned to walk out, telling him where to find his next class. "Bye!" After walking out, he found himself actually smiling a little- rather softly. There was something about that kid he liked.

Kynareth snatched up his bag and scampered off to his History class with a rather wide grin on his face. Maybe America wasn't all that bad. He could come to like it, if he wasn't so restless about fleeing the city to fly. He didn't like being grounded all the time like this. He supposed he'd have to find a way to deal with it at some point. History passed quickly and he was given a whole textbook this time. The look on his face must've been hilarious, because the teacher slapped him on the back and told him he didn't have to read all of it, but was welcome to if he chose to. Kyn was mostly just gaping at how they had so many of these huge things in the room and being given out like it meant nothing. Shaking his head, he dragged himself to his final class, math, and settled himself by the window with his new burden.

Grimm had woodshop has his last class, so aside from his first hour, Kyn and him didn't share any classes.  
With that in mind at the end of the day, Grimm exited the woodshop room and didn't bother to stop at his locker since he never went there anyway and went straight up to the roof as everyone was leaving, sitting behind the door out of sight from anyone who might look for him. He stripped off the vest and left the shirt on, stuffing the vest in his backpack as he lay back and simply stared at the sky.

Head still spinning from all the equations he hadn't even known existed thrown in his face, Kyn practically fled the room, heading up when everyone else seemed to be going down. Walking was not even an option at the moment, he needed to feel the air right now and soar high above this city full of it's brain numbing logic. He practically flung open the door to the roof as if gasping for air, breathing in relief at the cool gust of air that hit him that pushed the door behind him shut. He didn't even question why it was on unlocked, just grateful that it was. With a little smile, he set his bag down on the railing and leaned against it, not taking notice of the roof's other occupant. He watched as the crowds beneath the building dissipated to a trickle, and chose to wait until everyone was completely gone before he did anything.

Grimm jumped a little when the door banged open, looking over to see Kynareth running for the railing. He tilted his head with a furrowed brow and watched him lean on it, wondering if he should say anything but choosing not to.

With the last few stray people vanished from sight, he pulled off the soft blue vest and stuffed it in his bag, which he proceeded to push away from the railing so he could grab it on the way back up. He had already cut the two holes in the back for his wings to escape with ease, so he didn't need to take his shirt off too. He kicked off his shoes and placed them in there as well, feeling as if they had suffocated his feet all day and gave a relieved sigh when they were finally free, wiggling his toes. That done, he clamored over the railing and stood at the very edge, clutching the bars and looking over the edge to double check that the school was, in fact, empty. Confident he wouldn't be seen, he placed a foot foreword into the empty air and released his metal anchor.

Grimm was already jumping to his feet and sprinting to the railing. What the hell was this kid doing? "Kynareth-," he shouted, lunging forward and grabbing the other boy's wrist as it left the railing, yanking him back as best as he could. "What the fucking hell are you- Just because you're the new kid and people might be picking on you a little... That's not any reason to /kill/ yourself!" he shouted, absolutely furious. "Is that what you're /trying/ to accomplish, dipshit?"

Kynareth gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly jerked back, heart flying into his throat. He heard yelling, a little fuzzy from the one hell of a whiplash he just received, but turned to face his 'saviour'. Grimm? He blinked in surprise at the eyefull of aqua that took up his field of vision. He didn't see anyone else on here... but in his eagerness to escape, he didn't even think to check. He listened to Grimm's angry rant at him with a genuinely confused expression as if he had no clue why the boy could be angry with him. "I... what?"

Grimm just glared at him, "What do you mean 'what'?" He yelled, nostrils flaring. "What the fuck were you thinking, jumping off of the roof? /Are/ you suicidal?" He kept a tight grip on the man's wrist, terrified to let go.

Kynareth stared at him a beat longer before a little smile crossed his lips. "Oh." He shook his head and laughed a bit. "Oh, I forgot." He spun his body to face the railing, leaning against in that way with a look of unconcern. "My apologies for worrying you, there is no need, I assure you." He briefly wondered if he could get away with simply labeling this as a 'failed suicide' but thinking of all the repercussions that came with that... he might as well tell the man the truth. He patted Grimm's hand, the one that had one of his wrists in a death grip as if asking him to let go. "Allow me to show you." He smiled.

Grimm swallowed, not sure if he should let go or not. His heart beat dangerously fast and he waited for it to calm down a bit before finally decided to let Kyn show him whatever it was he wanted to show him. "Oh... Okay," he nodded, releasing his grip on the other boy's wrist. "I swear to god if you go splat I'll never forgive you."

Kynareth gave him a grateful look at the release of pressure, simply taking a step back from him and pushing off from the edge with his foot, Grimm's shocked face quickly becoming smaller. He twisted his body in the air as he pulled his wings out from their confines in a flurry of snowy white feathers. He used his falling momentum to straighten out to a glide, gradually making his way up and circling back to the roof to land at the top, bare feet slapping concrete. "Apologies for the lack of warning." He smiled sheepishly, folding his wings back.

Grimm's jaw dropped, watching as Kyn took off. He couldn't do anything but stare until he was landing back on the roof. Once he was stable, Grimm's face just broke out into a genuine smile, rushing over to him. "You're an avian! Aw, man, I haven't seen one of you guys since I was little!" He went around to his back, gliding his fingers over the feather carefully, curiously. "Okay, this is pretty freakin' awesome," he laughed disbelievingly.

Kynareth's wings gave a flutter of appreciation at the attention. "What? No 'an angel has come to glorify me with his presence'? You immediately guess Avian?" He teased, but seemed rather pleased that someone actually knew what he was.

"I don't believe in that stuff, to be honest," he shook his head. "But I grew up with a magic creature as a mom, so I'm pretty good with all this stuff. I'm half magic myself," God, was he ever glad he found someone who knew what it was like to have to hide shit like this.

Kyn's face lit up at that. "That sounds wonderful. Magic is very common where I grew up, so it was never a problem. Here, I was told that it has been shunned and I would be forced to hide it. At least now I am not alone." He gave Grimm a beaming, grateful smile. It was honestly not the reaction he had been expecting.

Grimm nodded, "Yeah, it sucks having to hide it. But that's normally why I stay away from everyone. That, and I don't get mixed up in their shit if I stay away from them." He explained, still kind of playing with Kyn's wings curiously, absolutely fascinated by them. "My mom would go postal on everyone if they pissed me off." He chuckled.

"She sounds like someone to be reckoned with." Kynareth said with an amused smile. "My father was the same way. He was always so discontent with living a simple life, unlike my mother. I suppose I was more like her, and my sister was like him. Always talking of adventure and action. She would have loved it here, I think." He preened, unused to someone else touching his wings and rather liked the feel of it.

"My dad..." Grimm tilted his head a little. "I can't remember much about my dad. We all got along great, though." His brow furrowed as he attempted to remember any fond memory from his times with his father, unable to recall most. "I gotta get home soon," he suddenly said. "Do you need to go home right now? Or..." he hesitated. "Do you wanna hang out at some point?"

"I am afraid I must return as well, Lady Kyne will be getting... worried." He used the word with a little scoff but shook his head. "Perhaps tomorrow I can free up time?" He offered, rocking back onto his heels.

Grimm removed his hands from Kyn's wings and walked around to his front again, nodding. "Sounds good," he offered an odd smile. "I'd ask you to fly me home, but I don't do flying. So I'll just be walking." An embarrassed chuckle escaped his throat.

"Alright." Kynareth gave him a farewell smile and reached over to grab his stuff, but stopped. "Oh, and..." He turned back to face the boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before snatching up his bag. "Thanks for worrying about me." He cleared the railing and was up in the air before Grimm could react, face bright red at his action.

Grimm's face turned beet red as soon as Kyn pecked his cheek, a hand resting on it as the other boy flew off. That wasn't something that normally happened to him, that was for sure. But he shook the ridiculous feeling he was getting off and grabbed his bag, jogging down the stairs and out of the school. He stopped behind a bush and closed his eyes, willing the blush away at the same time as picturing the apartment he was staying in for the moment. His mother and he had stopped their wandering for Grimm's high school years in order for him to get a real education instead of home-schooling-like education. He didn't mind as long as he was learning. When he appeared in front of the complex, he smiled and headed inside, up some stairs and then unlocked his door. His mother wasn't home it appeared at the moment, so he threw his backpack down and flopped onto the couch, an arm over his eyes and falling asleep rather quickly, exhausted from the events of the day.

The place that served as his new home was a fairly old, 3 story manor. It had been turned into and orphanage many years ago, but only one other kid lived there now, a runaway. Kyn had only seen him once, he hardly ever left his room. The manor was a rather gothic style, the kind you might here in some horror story, and frankly looked abandoned. Kyne Ravenwood had never fixed the place up, it seems, but it was still very sturdy. He took in the chipping paint and cracked windows as he approached, slipping as quietly as he could through the front door and into the main hall. On his way to the staircase that led to the bedrooms, he heard his guardian call from the study. "How was school?" He paused, mulling over the question. "... Different." A little hum of acknowledgement came from the old woman. "You'll get used to it." He ran his thumb over the splintered wood of the railing. "Yes, I suppose." When only silence followed, he took that as his cue to head upstairs and start studying.

When Grimm woke up later, he was in his bed with the blankets pulled up over him. That was one of the perks about having a parental figure who was magic- She could freaking transport you to your bed no matter what your age. He peeked out of his door and saw that there were no lights on except for in his mother's room and slipped out, walking to her room and peeking in. She was still awake watching TV so he opened the door, startling her a bit and making her ask him what he was doing. He simply told her in all sarcasm that the monsters under his bed were stirring and she rolled her eyes, scooting over to make room for him. He sat on the other side of the bed and put an arm behind his head. After a while of staring at the program on TV, he decided to tell her he'd met someone at school today only to see his white-haired mother passed out next to him. He smiled and hopped out of the bed, turning the TV off and going to his own room to sleep until morning.

Kyn had end up passed out at his desk while trying to read at least the first few chapters of American history and inevitably ended up failing. He managed to wake up fairly early in the morning still, shoving his books into his bag, changing into a new uniform and even having time to make breakfast. He wandered into the large kitchen and filled up the kettle to put on the old, black, woodburning stove. He then dug around for a cast iron pan to heat up and make some toast with, thankful when he could finally sit down and enjoy the harder-than-necessary to make scrap. That is, until he realized he was now running late, crammed the piece of minorly burnt bread into his mouth and poured the tea into and thermos, and was out the door and shoving the wrought iron gates open with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He made it to school fine and all but fell into his chair in the science room after climbing all those stairs.

Grimm woke up tangled in his sheets with his mouth hanging open and practically drooling - when he slept hard, he slept /hard/ - and he looked at the clock, seeing that he was about to run late. "Slender!" his mother poked her head in the room. "Get your butt outta bed and get to school! You're already late!"  
"Relax, it's only by a few minutes, besides, I don't have to worry about missing much in first hour," Grimm waved a dismissive hand. Arabella simply shook her head and went back to the kitchen, and as Grimm came out clean and fully dressed, she shoved a muffin in his face so he had to bite it to catch it and he rolled his eyes, taking it out of his mouth before thanking her and kissing her cheek. She smiled and watched him run out the door. Once Grimm was outside, however, he didn't bother running, he just teleported again. He showed up outside the school, walking inside and up some stairs before waltzing into his first hour class where the teacher gave him a stern look. "Oh, here," he fished out a paper in his pocket - a pass for being late - that he'd conjured up in the hallway and handed it to her before going to his seat beside Kynareth. The aqua-haired boy looked at Kyn, grinning.

"I was beginning to think you would not show up." Kynareth smiled, cradling the metal thermos to his chest. He had his notebook on his desk with a few things jotted down. It was all in Icelandic, as he couldn't write English very well even if he could read it, and his letters looked like they had been written in calligraphy. "Oversleep?"

"A little bit, yeah, and I probably wouldn't have bothered coming today if it wasn't for you," he shrugged. "Didn't wanna worry you," he said sarcastically, leaning and poking Kyn's forehead. He chuckled a bit and settled back into his chair. "So. After school you're coming over to my place, then?"

Kyn chuckled at the comment but nodded. "Yes, I was allowed the day's leave." He had managed a quick word with his monotonous guardian, so he was relieved to get out of the house for a while. It gave him the creeps, in all honesty. He did like the old furniture that seemed rather grand, even though the colours have faded, and the clunky metal pipes and furnishings had character, even if they were frustrating and slow and not very good. The place had hot water though, so that was something he greatly admired. In fact, that the place had plumbing at all was a wonder to him. He figured Grimm lived somewhere more modern, though. Not as... flamboyant.

"It's not all that great, where I live," Grimm shook his head in warning. "Just a little apartment complex. But Lady Kyne's... I've always wondered what it's like on the inside. Seems dark and mysterious enough from the outside, I'd love to see the inside. I'll have to come over there some time, too." He couldn't believe he was saying all of this. He'd never had someone to talk to before and he absolutely adored the kid next to him, although he wouldn't admit that to himself.

"That sounds wonderful. I do not think it will be what you are used to, though." Kynareth smiled, absently scribbling on the side of the paper. The teacher seemed fully aware that they were having a conversation, but the nature of it and the fact that they were talking like well acquainted friends was enough to silence her. She seemed almost proud that Grimm wasn't focusing on being a jerk all the time in class now.

Grimm gave a little shrug. "Oh, well," he looked to the front of the room, seeing the glance the teacher gave them and he waved, raising his eyebrows in question. She simply blinked a few times and went back to the lesson, knowing that Grimm would help Kynareth if he had to. "I don't really care," he said to Kynareth. "It's old and creepy. Good enough for me."

Kyn shook his head again. "You are most peculiar." He said in a joking tone. The teacher handed them out packets to do silent work in, but Kyn mostly had to converse with Grimm because he couldn't even begin to understand most of it. The work lasted until the end of the block when the bell rang and everyone started packing up. Instead of Reading/Writing, he had Art History which was actually in the Social Studies wing instead up the floor above them. Placing his notebook bag into his bag, he stood to stretch and wait for his classmate.

Grimm knew where Kyn's last class would be, so he walked down to the social studies wing and met the boy there, running a hand through his hair. "Art history fun?" he smirked, tugging the boy along to lunch. "Doesn't seem like it would be. Then again, I think all classes in this school are boring."

"It was..." Kyn licked his lips in thought, "... interesting." He didn't know people could create such things with all sorts of meaning behind it. He shook his head, following the crows of student to the lunch room. "How was your class?" He paused, looking down the stairwell with a little thought it his head. "We could always go to the roof?" He suggested offhandedly, not very eager to be around all those people again.

"Meh, it was alright," Grimm shrugged. "Not as bad as most of my classes but only because I like cooking." He chuckled. "And the roof? Sounds better than the cafeteria, let's go." He dragged the other boy to the stairs, ignoring the looks he got from the other students. There was some snickering but he couldn't care less at this point.  
Once they made it up to the roof, Grimm took a deep breath, "/Damn/, they need to air out that school more. It's so... weird smelling in there compared to out here."

"Suffocating." Kynareth agreed as they got to the roof, ducking under the rail to sit on the edge and lean back against the metal. He still had some tea in his thermos, cold by now, so he took a few sips and sighed, kicking his feet against the slab of concrete. "Everything here feels different."

Grimm joined him, maybe not so close to the edge since he didn't like heights. "I would think so," he agreed. "Moving from Iceland to America? That's gotta be a lot of change to deal with. But I move all the time. Well, haven't since the start of 9th grade because Mom wanted me to go to school, but once I'm out of school we're gonna be traveling again."

"You travel?" Kynareth beamed over at him. "That must be such an exciting experience! You have seen many places then, yes? Countries or... or 'states'?" He set his mug aside and drew up his knees, wrapping his arm around him and staring at Grimm like he was telling some fascinating story.

"Actually I've never left this continent. I've been to Mexico and Canada and all the states, but never anything outside of that." He told him, nodding. "My mom wants to take me to Europe. Which I'd love because freaking /Paris/ is there. France. Always wanted to go to France and see the Eiffel Tower." He rambled with a smile. "It just... I've seen so many pictures and it just looks so big and beautiful and... I don't know. I also wanna see Big Ben."

Kyn smiled a little. He had heard about Europe and Paris, how it was supposively a beautiful and almost magical place with much history. At the last part of Grimm's sentence though, his look changed to a curious one. "You want to see who?"

"Big Ben," Grimm repeated. "The huge clock tower in central London," he made a motion with his glove-covered hands and smiled. "I wanna see both the Eiffel Tower and Big Ben at night, they light them up. Maybe you could come traveling with me some time, we'd bring you right back."

Kynareth made an intrigued noise, back back against the railing and closing his eyes as if trying to imagine it. "Perhaps." A little smile came across his lips.

Grimm was quiet for the moment, reaching into his bag and pulling out an apple just as the day before. He normally didn't eat lunch as it was because he wasn't usually hungry, but he knew he needed brain food. "So you wouldn't have a problem with me telling my mom you're an avian, would you?"

"As long as you tell her I am not the kind that eats lone travelers." Kynareth said with a puff of laughter, burrowing his forehead against his knees. "But I do not have issues with you saying that, no."

Grimm smiled and nodded, a hand playing with the ends of his hair. It wasn't long after that the bell rang and they had to part for their next classes. "Do you wanna meet outside of the school, then? At the front?" He asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Sounds good." Kyn agreed, gathering up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder to follow Grimm. "What classes do you have next?" He asked as he glanced at his schedule. Health and Studio Drawing for him.

"Uh," he grimaced. "Sadly, Child Development and Language Arts." He chuckled. "You're lucky you weren't here earlier in the year or you woulda been seeing me carrying around a baby doll."

"I did not think you as the... er, maternal type." Kyn said with a wicked grin. He had to admit, watching Grimm attempt to take care of a fake child /did/ seem amusing, though he couldn't imagine why they would have a class like this. He was taught to learn by life experiences.

"I don't think I could ever manage to take care of a real kid," Grimm shook his head. "They'd probably run away from home in terror," he laughed a little, but he knew the full extent of that sentence. It was true, with what he had to deal with, any son or daughter of his would quite possibly be absolutely horrified to have him as a father.

"Oh, come now." Kyn shook his head in disagreement. "I am sure they would love you, with your odd hair and your odd eyes. They would be as fascinated as I am." The warning bell rang and Kyn gave a little jump. "Ah, I should really go." He said apologetically, backing off down the hall.

Grimm waved to him with a small smile, watching him leave. He sauntered off to his own classes.  
At the end of the day, Grimm made his way outside, but as soon as he stepped out some kid a grade lower than him was grabbing the collar of his vest and yanking it over his head, making him give a surprised shout. He wiggled his head out of the vest and glared at the blonde boy running away before smirking and leaning back against the wall, nodding his head at the boy. Before he knew what was happening, his shoelaces were tying together and he was falling flat on his face. His friend next to him gave him a weird look as he helped him up and the boy who'd fallen looked back at Grimm, holding his now bloody nose. Grimm simply shrugged and shook his head, feigning innocence. The boy rolled his eyes and he scampered off with his friend, leaving Grimm to patiently wait for Kyn.

Kyn scampered out the door a few minutes later with a little worried set of his jaw that vanished when he caught sight of Grimm. "I apologize for the wait." He huffed, taking the moment to shove his sketchbook into his bag. "Are you ready to go?"

Grimm nodded, that same grin still on his face. "Ready, come on." He grabbed Kyn's wrist and dragged him into the trees, hiding in the brush. "Okay, since I live a good ways away from here I like to teleport." He explained. "This may feel a little weird, and when there's another person I have to teleport, they have to have as much physical contact with me as possible so there are less chances of you getting separated from me."

"So I must..." Kynareth made an awkward hand gesture before huffing a sigh and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Just stay like this?" He asked, cheek resting against Grimm's chest.

Grimm blushed faintly, nodding, "Yeah, sorry," he scratched the back of his neck before putting his arms back around the boy's shoulders. "It might make you feel a little light headed so close your eyes, it gets blurry." He informed him, then closed his own eyes and envisioned his apartment complex. "Ready?"

Tightening his grip around Grimm's midsection with a nervous keen, Kyn gave a little nod in affirmation. It had been a while since he had seen magic done, further still when he had felt it done to him. Many years ago, when a traveling mage had claimed he could let Kynareth be a perfectly healthy being. There was a catch, his father had been sure of it, but he had been so weak at the time... "Ready." He said, just in case.

Grimm nodded and kept the image of his apartment in his mind, and suddenly there was a whooshing feeling all around them, as if they were spinning quickly. But just as quick as it had happened it was over, both of them standing in front of his complex. Grimm removed his hands from Kyn's shoulders. "We're here."

The brunette clutched to him a little longer until the dizziness wore away and he felt he could take a step back without falling over. He looked to the complex with a dazed expression. "Wha... this place is huge!" Kyn protested. Probably bigger than the manor! It was taller, at least.

"Height-wise, yeah." Grimm shrugged. "But the actual apartments are pretty wimpy. Ours only has a living room, kitchen, a bedroom for me, a bedroom for my mom, and a bathroom. But it has a balcony on it, so that's nice." He explained, gesturing for the other boy to come in with him, leading him inside.

"Ah, so it is a multi-family then." Kynareth murmured in understanding. He followed Grimm up the stairs and down rows of doors all spaced equally, some with a little sign or decoration hanging off it. "Many multi-families." He observed with a raised brow.

"Yeah, a lot of people live here. It's cheap. We could barely even afford this place, though." He rolled his eyes. Once they got a few floors up, Grimm and Kyn walked a bit more down the hallway until stopping in front of a door without any decorations on it and Grimm pulled out a key, unlocking it. He stepped in once the door was open and flipped on the kitchen light just to illuminate a little more. The first place they stepped into was the living room, and the kitchen was next to it. The living room had a couch and a comfy looking rocking chair situated in it, facing a TV.

"You are always welcome to stay at the manor, it has so many unoccupied rooms, I do not think Lady Kyne would even notice you." Kyn chuckled as he stepped inside. One quick glance at the place left him with wide eyes, though. "I do not think you would find the accommodations you are used to, though." His attention was first caught by the tv in the living room and he padded toward it after removing his shoes. "Eh? What is this box?" He tapped the glass curiously.

Grimm tilted his head, brow furrowed. "You didn't even have televisions up where you lived?" He was pretty surprised by that, but then again, he didn't know much about Iceland. Picking up the remote, he clicked the power button and the box flickered to life, a program Grimm didn't even know playing on the screen.

"No, where I lived was actually quite isolated, situated in the center of a ring of mountains we called the Brún Himins, or 'Rim of Heaven'. I have only been to a large city once before this." He stared inquisitively at the blank screen before it suddenly flickered to life, earning a small yelp from him. It had sounds and pictures that moved that he vaguely recognized from his brief time walking around here. An unsettled look came across his features as he backed up, straightened out at stared at the program. "Okay." He finally said, somewhat more confident that the thing wasn't going to attack him. "I did not expect this to be found in a common household. Just those huge screens on buildings." He pursed his lips.

"Mm, nope, we use 'em for entertainment and shit," Grimm turned it off and threw the remote onto the couch, going to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet. "Aw, man... Mom hasn't gone shopping yet."  
"Au contraire," a female voice suddenly came from the doorway, and Grimm looked over to see a pair of legs with two large paper bags sitting in his mother's arms. She stumbled to the kitchen counter before he could assist her and dropped the bags on the table, panting. "Next time I go shopping, sweetie, you're coming with." She patted his cheek with a nod and slumped slid her jacket off, hanging it on the chair. She walked right past Kynareth without even noticing him and flopped onto the couch, her head leaning back on it with her eyes closed as a tired sigh escaped her. Grimm snorted a bit and walked over to Kyn, crossing his arms. He watched as his mother slowly opened her eyes, one blue and one white, and lifted her head just as slow. Those eyes landed on Kyn with a completely baffled expression to go along with them. "Who's this?"  
"Mom, this is Kyn," Grimm smiled. "Kyn, this is my mom, Arabella." He gestured between the two.

"Kynareth Fanacasecul." The brunette said with a little smile and a bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Arabella." He wasn't really sure if it was respectful to call ladies 'Ms./Mrs.' or 'Lady' and he didn't even know Grimm's last name so it kind of defeated the purpose anyway. "I apologize for the intrusion." He said sheepishly as he righted himself, picking absently at the threads of his sweater.

Arabella stood up, walking over to them and standing in front of them. She opened her mouth once, closed it, then sighed through her nose. "You. You're friends with Grimm." She asked- well, it was more of a questioning statement, as if she wanted Kyn to confirm it.

"I... yes." Kyn nodded a little slowly with confusion. Not quite the greeting he was expecting, but considering this was Grimm's family, he supposed that it shouldn't have been normal anyway.

Arabella crossed her arms and stared at Kynareth for a moment before suddenly beaming. She looked at Grimm and swatted at him. "You didn't tell me you made a friend!" she complained.  
Grimm laughed and caught her wrists, putting them back at her sides. "Calm down, mom. I just met him yesterday." He told her calmly. Arabella nodded and laughed a little, looking at Kyn again.  
"You called me Lady Arabella. You're foreign, aren't you?" she accused, obviously interested.

Kynareth smiled a little and nodded. He found it hard to believe it was just yesterday... "I have moved here from Iceland just last week and was enrolled in school as well." He thought it was a bit quick for that, as he wasn't adjusted to the city much, but Kyne insisted he start his education immediately so he wouldn't be a daft foreigner. He was glad, though. It was how he met Grimm.

"Iceland!" Arabella grinned, tipping up his chin and turning his head a few times. "You have a nice face, that's for sure." She confirmed. "And you seem nice enough. Maybe Slender found a good friend." She nodded and let go of his face. "But Iceland's so far away, that must have been awful to travel here."

Kyn gave an ever-so slight quirk of his eyebrows but smiled in response. The smile quickly fell flat at the mention of traveling. "Yes, I... will never fly by airplane /ever again./" He attempted to regain the cheery smile after such a dead serious sentence. "But it is very nice to meet you!" Sure enough, a little blush coloured his cheeks again as the statement was quickly forgotten.

Grimm looked between the two, happy that his mom was so overjoyed by this. At the blush that coated Kyn's cheeks, he couldn't help but quirk a tiny smile as he listened.  
"Airplanes stink," Arabella rolled her eyes. "In more ways than one. Don't ever watch movies based on people flying in airplanes." She warned him. "And it's nice to meet you too, sweetie. When did you and Slender meet?"  
"Oh, it was yesterday in first hour." Grimm told her. "We talked- Well, he talked to me. I was kinda hard on him at first." He admitted. "But at the end of the day I went up to the roof of the school, and he came up and apparently didn't see me, and he was leaning off the freaking edge of the railing. I thought he was gonna jump so I grabbed him but... He showed me that he's got wings." He grinned a little, scratching the back of his neck and looking at Kyn. "Sorry about the rambling, it's just... really cool."

"I do apologize for that." Kyn said with a little wince. Just seeing the downright terror in his eyes was enough to make him feel guilty. "I do not mind rambling, I do it as well." He stopped for a moment, thinking about what Arabella said. "I... do not think I have ever seen a movie before. What is it like?"

"You're an avian!" She beamed, clapping her hands together softly. "That's wonderful!" At Kyn's words, she tilted her head. "Never seen a movie before? Odd. Then again maybe not."  
"Movies are... You know what it was like when I turned on the TV?" Grimm spoke. "Well, movies are like that, except they're a lot more focused on a plot and they are higher quality and usually a couple hours."

"One that will not kill you with bloodlust." Kyn quickly pointed out, due to the race's rather bad rep. As Grimm explained the movie, though, he found himself grinning widely. "Oh that sounds lovely! Like a visual book! How nice." He hummed happily to himself and spaced out a few moments thinking about it. "Maybe I will ask Lady Kyne about it when I get home." He tapped his cheek thoughtfully, turning to the kitchen and seeing the groceries still on the counter. "Would you like assistance?" He asked.

"We're not religious at all, neither was Xavier," she shook her head, not noticing they way Grimm winced when she said the male name. "Oh, hon, that'd be great. Dairy products are in that bag, you can handle those. Anything cheese goes in the top drawer of the fridge and milk goes on the shelf of it. Anything else in that bag, just stick it wherever it'll fit." She told him, heading into the kitchen. Grimm stood on the sidelines since there were only two bags and they were each handling one.

Kyn, though it was probably unseen by Arabella, did the the boy's little flinch at the word and he could guess who it was. "Oh, of course." He turned quickly, half wondering if he should say anything to Grimm. They did just meet yesterday and it wasn't any of his business. He kept quiet and followed her into the kitchen. Then proceeded to gape at the much newer appliances inside, especially the stove. "Wow, how very nice." He murmured and gingerly set down the items in their place inside the fridge. Once everything was put away, he looked around to take in the new things he didn't have- microwave, dishwasher, etc.

"It's not as nice as many other houses," Arabella sighed, leaning on the counter. "It's actually pretty crappy compared to them." She shrugged.  
"But it's better than nothing," Grimm pointed out.  
"I prefer to keep traveling. But nooo, you have to get an education." She rolled her eyes, huffing.  
"You were the one who signed me up! You suggested it!" Grimm defended with a little laugh. "But hey, it's alright, at least there's someone there I can talk to now."

"As I recall, we are seniors." Kyn pointed out. "Just one more year is not so bad." Though they were in the same grade, Kyn was a year younger than him. They placed him where they figured he should be, though he surprisingly aced the entry exam and was a quick learner. "They said I should take another year for college study, yet I figured when I was of age I was simply go back to Iceland and continue my family's work." He leaned against the counter with a thoughtful expression, realized what he was doing and straightened back up. "Traveling sounds very nice, though. You must have lovely tales from the places you have seen."

"There's some nice tales and some not so nice tales," Grimm chuckled, shaking his head. "But it's all behind us. The bad times don't really matter anymore." A hint of doubt crossed his face, as if he were questioning what he'd just said.

Kyn gave him a look, but nodded. "I suppose it is to be expected, good and bad times..." He licked his lips and smiled again. "So what is it you do here?"

"We usually do our own things," Grimm told him. "Mom makes me tell her about my day most of the time." He rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
"Yeah, well, not this time. You have a friend over." Arabella assured him.  
"I'm sure we could find something to do," Grimm scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm not the most... Entertaining person when it comes to actually socializing."

"Could I... see your room?" Kyn asked with a little smile. He wondered how different their bedrooms would be, especially compared to his old home's. Everything here was more sleek, compact. Much different than the carved stone arches, wood decoration, fancy furniture and huge windows of the manor.

Grimm opened his mouth, shut it, then nodded. "Sure, this way," he gestured for him to follow him, taking him down the short hallway that led to his room. He opened his door, a simple white one, and stepped inside, flipping the lightswitch. Instead of one light coming on over everything, lanterns that were placed on the walls around the room illuminated everything. The walls were a dark red, the carpet black. His bed was a queen size, grey comforter and blue sheets. "It's... Not much." He admitted. There were dressers around the room, some old books on them. Mostly Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. The small closet he had was filled with his usual goth apparel and a few uniforms.

Kynareth looked around the small room in awe. He loved the way the lanterns cast everything in light at different points, and the colours almost dimmed the light. "It is very... home-like feeling." He couldn't come up with the right word. "Comfortable." He nodded to himself and sat down on the bed with one of his books, recognizing the language used from his English class. With a little smile, he carefully replaced it and stood again, apologizing for his impulsive behaviour.

"No, no, it's fine," Grimm assured him, waving a dismissive hand. "You can go through anything you want, I'm not hiding anything." He sat down on the bed next to him. "And thanks. Didn't think you'd like it. Most people would probably say it's too dark."

"Too dark? No, it is just right. Just what I am used to." Kyn grinned again and inspected one of the lanterns near the bed. An interesting source of light, he noted. It reminded him of when they would place candles in the paper lanterns and send them off into the sky during the June festivals. "But that would not be respecting your privacy." He pointed out, sitting sown cross legged on the bed.

"I don't really have any privacy," Grimm snorted. "I mean, other than scaring people away. But once you're my friend, I'm probably open to tell you anything." He explained. That's just how he was. He knew when someone was to be trusted or not. He could trust Kyn and he knew it.

"I am that way to anyone." Kynareth admitted with a sheepish smile. He was too open and trusting and he knew it. "So I apologize if I do go one long rambles about anything, really. Feel free to silence me whenever." He informed.

"I probably won't make you shut up unless it wakes me up," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Then again, you could probably talk to me sleep. If music makes me pass out, I wonder what someone talking to me would do..." he pondered aloud before blinking.

"That sounds fun to try." Kyn smiled brightly. He didn't mind talking for hours to himself, he did it anyway. He'd talk himself to sleep some nights, wearing down his mental actively into a gush of words that poured out like a river. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy called him annoying often.

Grimm, for whatever reason, couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he thought about Kyn actually talking to him until he fell asleep. It was... Sweet. "Maybe we'll have to, some time." He confirmed. "You can spend the night at some point."

"That is... okay?" Kyn asked with a quirk of eyebrows. "Then I would love to, when I receive permission." He nodded, greatly thankful. He was honestly baffled on how Grimm didn't have any close friends or a girlfriend or anything. He knew the man well enough to know he enjoyed solitude, but if he let someone as absentminded as Kyn into his life, why not others? He was certainly nice enough for friends and attractive as well; quite attractive, actually. His cheeks dusted pink at the thought.

"This weekend would be alright, I never have anything going on as it is," he invited. "We could even go see a movie." He grinned and lay back on the bed, arms behind his head. "And I'm expecting you to talk me to sleep that night. Looking forward to it." A mischievous grin crossed his face.

"Then it shall be done." Kyn promised, turning to look back at the titles of volumes he had on the dresser closest to them. So what if he was mainly resisting to pet the man's hair? It looked smooth, like silk. Even dyed such an odd colour. He pursed his lips and scolded himself for thinking like that. "So, some of the places you have been?" He asked, turning back to the man on the bed when he got himself under control.

Grimm smiled, looking at Kyn and then closing his eyes. "We went to New York City," he said. "Las Vegas, Hollywood, almost all of the cities in Texas... Outside of the USA, I've been to China and Japan, India. Japan was awesome."

"Visiting there would be nice." Kynareth admitted, crawling over next to him. "India sounds interesting as well. I have always wanted to visit the Buddhist caves and temples there and in Asia." Hesitantly, he reached out to run his finger over a lock of his hair. It /was/ really smooth. "And the islands of Hawaii look beautiful." He continued, playing with a few locks of his hair very gently as if he was afraid Grimm would turn and smack his hand away. "Perhaps Greece?"

When Kyn's hand began to sift through his hair, he found himself melting a bit, leaning into the touch with a soft smile. "Greece? Oh, I've been there. Got to see the Athens." He told him. "You'd like it." He kept his eyes open and he looked at the other boy, still smiling. "I guess that's another reason why I never get attached to anyone. It's hard for me to leave people."

Kyn looked pleased and greatly relieved Grimm actually liked it. "I just had one person I was really close to in Iceland, Leliana. Her parents owned a bookstore in town, a wonderful little place." He smiled at the memory of dusty shelves and stacks of the old tomes. She was actually very sweet on me." He chuckled a bit to himself. "But a friend of hers, Hieronymus Lex, was deeply in love with her. I can only hope my leaving spurred their relationship. I only thought of her as a sister." He twirled some of the aqua hair in his fingers with a fond smile that was actually not directed at the memory of his childhood friends.

Grimm listened intently, somehow getting a bit jealous when Kyn mentioned the girl liking him. But when he said he merely thought of her as a sister, that jealousy went away. "Maybe it did," he nodded. "The only person I've ever been in a relationship with was Daniel Hart. He... Left me, though. But he still goes to our school."

"Oh." Kyn blinked in shock to hear not only had he been in a relationship before, but with a man. "I am sorry." his hands didn't cease in their movement. "I cannot imagine why." he said honestly. "You are very nice."

Grimm gave a bitter laugh, "Thanks," he nodded. "You're pretty nice, too. But he was a jackass, that's why he left. Thought he was too good for me. he and Xiao would get along great." He rolled his eyes.

The brunette gave a soft "Oh." in response, pulling back and falling onto his back towards the end of the bed. "He does not sound like any kind of person I would like to be with." He glanced over at Grimm. "No offense."

"None taken, I don't know why I dated him in the first place." He shook his head. "He was real nice at first, I guess... But he started to get kinda... Weird. But I didn't notice it, and then he left me. My mom sorta explained everything to me on how odd he seemed." Grimm kept his eyes on the boy beside him.

"I see." Kyn nodded and stretched out on the blankets. "Would you perhaps have the time? I do have to be back by dinner to cook for Lady Kyne and... the other boy that lives there." He admitted he couldn't remember the guy's name, he hardly even knew what he looked like.

"Mom! What time is it?" Grimm called.  
"Ah... 6:30!" she answered.  
"Too late? I could take you home," Grimm offered.

"Already?" Kyn murmured, sitting and brushing back his hair. "Oh. Well, I think I shall be alright. It-" He stopped with a furrow of his brows as he remembered he had no idea where they were. "... Might be necessary after all." He looked out the window briefly.

Grimm sat up, standing as he did so. "Well, then, we should probably get you home." He stretched. "Come on." Admittedly, he didn't want Kyn to leave at all. He liked talking to him. But as he held out his arms, he simply appreciated the fact that he basically got to hug him.

Kyn walked over and embraced him tightly, a goodbye hug just as it was necessary for the method of travel. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you for a while." He smiled. "I cannot wait for the weekend."

Grimm smiled, arms wrapping around the other boy as well. "It's no problem. And neither can I, trust me." He closed his eyes, telling Kyn to do the same, and before either of them could say anything else, they were dizzy and standing in front of Lady Kyne's.

Once again, Kyn stayed dizzily attached to him for a few moments longer than necessary before letting go and looking over at the manor. It looked more forbidding than normal in the settling gloom, he noticed with a little look of unease. "It was nice seeing you, goodnight!" He called, walking to the wrought iron gate and pushing it open with an annoying squeak.

Grimm waved him goodbye, not saying anything in return. Instead of transporting back he walked, just enjoying the evening air. He walked with a smile, and when he got back, he was still smiling. Even as he turned on the TV he kept that same smile on his face, Arabella noticing and shooting him an unnoticed sly glance.

Kynareth sat at his first block class the next morning with a thermos of tea in his hands and his nose in a book. He had made sure to be a little more punctual now since his last almost mishap. Then again, he had passed right out from cleaning nearly the entire first two levels to get Kyne's approval to stay at Grimm's for the night on the weekend. So he was a little sore now, but it was worth it.

While Kyn was currently at school, Grimm was oversleeping /again/. He was too caught up in the dream that was beginning to be concerned with waking up.  
In his mind, he and Kyn were still on his bed, Kyn's fingers running through his hair. He'd just finished talking about Daniel, how he'd left him and how he couldn't believe he'd ever dated him. "No offense taken," he told Kyn. "You can say whatever the fuck you want about him, as long as you're not hitting on him or something." He smirked a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Hitting on him?" Dream-Kyn laughed and shook his head. "Why would I do that? I have you, do I not?" His fingers burrowed into the man's hair, massaging into his scalp. "He would not hair your unique hair or eyes. Therefore, I would simply have to decline." He shrugged a little.

Grimm's eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the other boy's fingers on his scalp. He smiled and sighed, "Keep doing that," he told him. "And I have to say, I would have been pretty upset if you hadn't declined." He grinned.

"Would you?" Kyn perked an eyebrow, but continued the treatment. "Why is that?" He scooted closer, hip brushing against the other man's side.

Grimm felt himself let out a low growl deep in his throat, perfectly content with the situation he was in. "I- I..." he swallowed, eyes still closed. "I really don't want him having anything to do with you and vice versa."

Kyn lifted his other hand, trailing his fingers down the side of Grimm's jaw and neck. "He was that bad?" The boy asked with a concerned frown.

Grimm shivered, his fingers twitching with the urge to touch Kyn as well. "Yeah, he was. If he knew about you being friends with me... I have no idea what he'd think." He laughed lightly, turning his face into Kyn's fingers.

The brunette leaned over him, thumbing a digit over Grimm's cheek. "Then I will not even look at him, if that makes you happy." He smiled, breaths light as he replaced his hand with his lips and kissing the boy's cheek.

Grimm made a small noise in his throat, wondering why he was enjoying this so much. "That... would make me very happy." he breathed, turning his face a little so their lips barely brushed. His eyes opened just a bit, only to slide close again.

Kyn gave a smile against the other man's lips. "Good to hear." He brought them together in a fierce kiss, one arm steadied on Grimm's right, the other by his lap and he half pulled himself onto his chest. "Any other requests?"

Grimm made a surprised noise of appreciation at the sudden lip-contact, his eyes widening before closing once again. At Kyn's words, he let out a small moan, "F- Fuck me," was all he could manage to get out, his hands trying to touch every inch of Kyn they could.

Kyn gave a delighted purr at the command, eagerly inching foreword and tugging at the man's jeans. "As you wish." He trailed his lips down Grimm's pale throat to nuzzle at his collar as he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. They were pulled off quite swiftly and his went to pawing at his groin through the fabric of his boxers.

Grimm leaned his head back with a moan as the other boy kissed his way down his throat, but when his hand started rubbing at his growing hard-on, he made a strange noise, hips arching up. His hands were clawing at the bed sheets already.

Kyn managed to coax his shirt off after, discarding his own clothing completely and crawling back on top of Grimm, wings out and open. He slowly peeled down the material of his boxers, sliding them off with ease and gripping his hardened cock with a firm tug.

A breathless smile crossed Grimm's face, another panting moan leaving his throat. "Oh, god, /please/," he groaned, reaching down to run a hand through Kyn's hair slowly. He could barely admire Kynareth's wings, too distracted by the sensations he was feeling to even care about anything else.

Kyn gave an amused chuckle at Grimm's reactions, unable to help himself. He swiped his tongue across the palm of his hand and stroked his own length briefly to slick it up. Then he returned to his ministrations of fondling Grimm's crotch, other hand teasing fingers against his entrance.

Grimm's face was completely red by this point, his length hard against Kyn's hand. He spread his legs some when his fingers pressed against his entrance, hand leaving the other boy's hair to clutch at the bed sheets. He hadn't done anything like this since Daniel, and it was only last year, but with Kyn it somehow felt so much /better/. So, hips jutting forward, he looked down at Kyn and smiled again.

Kyn returned the gesture, pushing on finger in slowly and moving it in and out. After a moment he added another, then one more. Once Grimm seemed ready enough (though dream logic would dictate that it wouldn't hurt anyway), he placed his fingers with his cock, moving gently while pressed against the other man's chest. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Grimm wasn't surprised when it didn't hurt at all, but felt absolutely amazing instead. His eyes rolled back in his head, hips moving with the man's fingers. "I- I'm fine," he breathed, panting still. "Move. Now." He gritted his teeth, impatient.

The brunette nodded, moving back his hips to push back in slowly, gingerly. He gradually picked up speed, all the while brushing his thumb against the head of Grimm's cock while the other glided over his chest to tweak a nipple, then settled for gripping his hip.

Grimm tossed his head back on the bed, different levels of moans and groans leaving his throat. His legs wrapped around Kyn's waist, hips bucking to meet Kyn's thrusts. His hands traveled up and down the other man's chest, neck craning up to lick at Kyn's neck.

Kyn gave a gasp, tightening his grip on the man's hip and thrusting harder into him in response. He gave a quick tug at his cock, pumping from base to tip with twists of his wrist. His wings were flared out around them, folding up then spreading open again in a restless manner.

Random obscenities escaped from Grimm's mouth, his mouth attacking Kyn's neck harshly. "L- LIttle more," he grunted, moving his mouth to Kyn's and shoving his tongue through his lips.

The brunette received the action by twining their tongues together and pushing Grimm against the bed, slamming into him as fast as he could manage. His breaths were quick and heavy, fingernails digging into the skin of his waist. "Me too." He moaned, teeth scraping along Grimm's bottom lip.

Just went Grimm could feel himself about to lose it, he found himself opening his eyes to an empty room, face hot and a tad sweaty, Kyn nowhere in sight. He was panting, chest heaving, and he soon realized that his hand was moving underneath the covers as it gripped his own length. Just a dream, he realized. Disappointment flooded over him, although he was still so confused as to why he would be having a dream about that boy in the first place. But no matter, he couldn't go to school with an erection, so he finished the job, thinking back over the dream to make it easier for him to climax. When he finally came, he bit his lip and closed his eyes, a very quiet moan escaping him. He lay back on the bed, catching his breath for a moment. He knew he was late and he wouldn't make it to first hour, but Kyn would surely still meet him on the roof for lunch, right? So he pulled himself out of bed, thankful to see that his mom had overslept as well so she wouldn't even know that he was late. He climbed in the shower and quickly finished cleaning himself, getting dressed in his dreaded uniform and covering his arms with the gloves that hid his rather recent scars from the world. Grabbing his bag, he bolted out the door.

Kynareth, meanwhile, was spending the last few moments of class looking over his notes with a little frown on his face. Grimm wasn't at school today. Could he have gotten sick? Just didn't want to come? He had hoped to share the news of him being able to stay the night over at his apartment, and that Kyne had even given him the approval to allow the boy over to the manor some time. When the bell rang, he packed up and headed to his next class with a little coil of worry in his gut.

Grimm showed up at school in time for second hour, thanking god it was physical education. That would keep his mind off of Kyn well enough.  
After the class was over, he showered once again to get the thin sheen of sweat off of him and headed to the roof, sitting where they had been the day before and patiently waiting for Kyn to join him, albeit a bit anxiously as well.

Packing up from class, thankful he didn't have to read from Hamlet out loud like some of the others because he was sure he'd stumble constantly over his words. The teacher did keep him after class a little to talk to him about the fact that all his work was in Icelandic. He got out once the hallways were clear, promising to get an English writing tutor or stay with her to practice. On his way up to the roof, he'd still go even if Grimm wasn't there, he heard his name being called from down the hall. Confused, he turned to see a taller boy with dark, spikey hair waving him down. "Oh, hello." He greeted as the man stood in front of with his hands in his pockets. "I have to talk to you." He frowned and Kyn nodded. "Go ahead." The students dark blue eyes almost seemed to darken just looking at the brunette. "You're friends with Grimm, right?" Kyn nodded. "I suggest you stay awake from him." That through him right off. "Uh... why is that?" The student's eyes flashed angrily. "Because he's taken." He snapped, making Kyn step back in alarm. A little thought in his head lead him to believe he knew who this was. "Daniel?" He blurted, making the man smile. "Yeah, he's talked about me, hm? Good. He should know who he belongs to." That made Kyn bristle. "He is not yours to use and discard." He growled. "So you're saying he's yours, then?" Daniel quipped back and the smaller man made an exasperated noise. "No! I just met him, he can do what he wants." Lip curling back, Daniel gripped his collar and pushed him against the wall. "He's /mine/."

Grimm was beginning to wonder if Kyn had just decided to go and sit in the cafeteria since he probably though Grimm wasn't there today, so he stood, grabbing his backpack and bounding down the steps.  
Upon going downstairs, though, he heard a familiar growl and looked down the hall at the bottom of the stairs and saw a dark-haired boy pushing Kynareth up against the wall by his collar. "Danny?" he tilted his head with a furrowed brow, dropping his back and walking quickly but carefully over. "What the- Let go of him!" Grimm put a hand on the boy's shoulder from behind, looking at him sternly.

Kyn was surprised when it was Grimm that interjected their little 'discussion', but he was grateful when the pressure on his neck vanished and Daniel gradually let him go. "Grimm, nice to see you." He stepped back, hands on his hips. "I didn't know you were running around making friends already." He said a little sternly.

Grimm kept a furrowed brow, glaring at him, almost. "I'm not. Kyn's the first- since you left," he spat, arms at his sides and fingers twitching a bit angrily. "Now what the hell were you just doing? Did Kyn do something to upset you?" He highly doubted this, seeing as the boy was so god damn innocent it was ridiculous.

"Yeah, he did." Daniel scoffed. "Running around with you. I know I said I wanted a break up," He looked almost sincerely guilty, "But that was dumb and I take it back. So... I'm sorry." He gave a little shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just didn't want some foreign weirdo that can't even write in English encroaching on my stuff."

Grimm narrowed his eyes suddenly, jabbing a finger in Daniel's face. "I'm not your /stuff/." He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "And he's not some foreign weirdo, he's my /friend/. You can't claim me as yours and I don't fucking care how much of an act you put on, I'm done with you, alright?" Grimm didn't feel a bit guilty about how angry he sounded, but he was just /done/ with Danny and, just like when they'd been dating, the boy could make him angry way too easily. Now was a perfect example, he'd gotten angry maybe a bit too soon.

Daniel's features twisted up with anger, and he half looked like he wanted to murder something, which made Kynareth shift in worry. When he finally shoved away from them with a little snap of "Whatever.", Kyn inched over to where Grimm stood glaring at his retreating form. "I thought you stayed home today." He said a little quieter than usual.

Grimm took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, the very /very/ slight red tinge in his vision going away. He swung his head around to look at Kyn and smiled reassuringly. "No, I just... Overslept again. Sorry. Weird dreams kept me passed out." He almost blushed at the truth of his statement, but forced it down.

"Oh." Kyn gave a small chuckle. "Well, sorry for that. Making you come to my rescue. Was he always like that?" They didn't have much longer for lunch, so they took to just wandering the halls for now.

"Yeah, pretty much," Grimm nodded. "But I liked him too much at the time to really notice or care. And then he just got progressively worse... And he decided he didn't want me anymore and left." He shrugged. "It was for the best, though."

"So I see, it was very rude of him." Kyn agreed, fingering the strap of his bag. It was then he noticed the slight trembling of the boy's hand when he had curled it into a fist. "Your muscles are all tense." He tsked, reaching for his hand to massage the stress from it.

Grimm smiled, letting the other boy massage his hand. His mind wandered to last night during the dream when his hands had been on his scalp and /oh/ how nice it had felt- No. Stop. He couldn't think about that right now. "Yeah, they... They do that." He nodded, taking another deep breath. "You should be glad he left when he did."

"I am." Kynareth frowned a little and his worked his thumb into the back of his hand while the pads of his other fingers rubbed into his palm. "I would not wish to see what would have happened if he had not." Once the shaking ceased, Kyn released his hand and gave him a smile. "So, what was your dream about?"

Grimm immediately blushed, turning his face away a little. "Ah... Nothing. Just- Some people I know. I can't remember most of it anyway." He shrugged weakly and scratched the back of his neck. He'd have to practice lying.

Kyn shrugged. "Oh, that is too bad. It must have been interesting." He smoothed down his shirt from where Danny grabbed it as the bell rung, signifying the end of lunch. "Ah, I suppose we must go to out next class then..." He paused. "Oh, and Lady Kyne has given permission for me to stay out this weekend, if it is still okay with you." He grinned.

Grimm's smile broadened and he nodded. "That's great," he nodded, running a hand through his hair and trying to make the heat leave his face. "I'll see you later, then?"

"I suppose so, goodbye!" Kyn scurried off to his next glass with a bright smile and a good mood that history nor math could even faze. By the end of the day, he was making little mental notes on what he could do at a person's house for a whole day. Walking out through the main doors, though, he could hear people talking in low voices around him about how the timid foreign kid managed to befriend one of the school's most feared student in just a day. He wasn't sure whether to feel proud or worried, mostly about what this may lead to.

Grimm, after the whole week of school was over, was happy to have Kyn finally come over. He took him to the movies for the first time, highly amused by the boy's reactions to it. That night, they lay in his bed, Grimm's head on a pillow and turned over on his side as he talked to Kyn. He'd told Kyn he didn't mind if he removed his shirt to stretch his wings out, so he was, of course, reaching to fiddle with the white appendages.

Kynareth was grateful that he didn't have to wear the restricting clothing any longer and shook them out when he pulled he shirt off, a few little feathers falling free. He was even moreso grateful that Grimm liked feeling and playing with them, so he left them stretched in front of him as he sat cross legged on the edge of the bed. "You just wish for me to talk, then?" He smiled, watching the man's boney fingers run over the tufts of white. Today was the first day he'd seen Grimm in anything other than his uniform, so now he knew how much more comfortable and natural he looked in his normal attire.

Grimm, although in a simple t-shirt and his boxers now, still kept his gloves on. "Yeah, basically. If you can think of anything to talk about that you don't mind sharing with me." He smiled.

Kynareth pursed his lips for a moment. "Alright. Since you're awake, I can tell you about my parents. My mom was avian, but my dad was a mongrel race, but looked completely human. He was a blacksmith and woodcarver as well, but he was not very good at it, and my mother worked a small farm by Gullna Dalur. Between his shop at her farm there is this gorgeous, huge tree called the Tré Sálar, as there are fairy lights seen there dancing in the night like the light of a soul, so say the stories. That is where they met." He launched into this long ramble about their antics as young adults that they told him stories of when he was younger.  
"My father never wanted a child, but after I was born he stayed anyway. Even after Kai came around he was there for her as well, though he wanted nothing more than to wander the whole of the country. And it was one day I was coming back from visiting this little place I had in the forest, by the river, and I see smoke... Something had happened in the study, they say... a lamp tipped over by the bookshelf. The whole house went up in flames very quickly due to the old wood it was made from. My mother was sick and bedridden, and my father never left her. Kai was not even awake when it happened."  
His lips faintly twitched in a way that made him smile when his eyes started to water a little. "It was a two story house, all the bedrooms upstairs and the kitchen and living areas below it. My mother was never too fond of it, she wanted some place high in the surrounding mountains, but we never got to make the move, Kai was too young. After the incident, I stayed with Leliana for a week until I was sent notice that I was to board a plane for America and come live with Lady Kyne. Some distant relative on my father's side, and I had no choice but to go." He tapped his thigh, finishing with that story and starting another when he saw Grimm was still partly awake. He described all the secret places he found in the forests and caves, the ruins of castles hidden from view, the huge expanse of green that could be seen from the highest mountain, anything that came into his mind until his eyelids started to droop from exhaustion.

Grimm was falling asleep by now, his breathing slowed down and heartrate slowed as well. Kynareth's voice was so unbelievably soothing to his ears and he loved that it could help him fall asleep. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when the other boy talked about his parents' and sister's death, eyes closed by that point. As he began talking about views and other things he wasn't even sure of, he slipped into darkness, still turned on his side and his hair flopping in front of his face.

Kyn ended up curled tight into a ball next to him as the stream of words slowed into a trickle that ran dry when his eyes finally closed and he passed out in the middle of a sentence about something or other involving a horse.

The next morning, Arabella was going to wake the boy's up since it was almost noon and they needed to get a start on their day, so she ended up yanking the door open, her mouth opening to shout something at them but stopping as soon as she saw them. Grimm's legs were pulled up a bit and tangled with Kyn's, their backs bent and the tops of their heads touching. Grimm had an arm over Kyn's arm.  
With a soft coo, Arabella simply smiled and closed the door softly, leaving them to sleep.  
When Grimm woke up, though, he was happy with the position although he didn't want Kyn to wake up to him snuggling the shit out of him. So he carefully untangled himself from the other boy, getting out of bed to shower.  
And now, two weeks later, Grimm lay in his bed, eyes closed as he listening to his ipod, He kept his window open for a breeze.

It started out with just a bad dream he could quickly forget when he woke up, but for some reason he couldn't really control what his emotions were doing. He shoved a hand over his mouth to stifle any unwanted whimpering that crawled from his throat. An idea struck his head. He knew where Grimm's house was, now. He could only pray the man was awake as he launched himself out the window intent on reaching his aqua haired friend's apartment. It was a rather catastrophic landing that couldn't been a lot worse if the window hadn't already been open. He partially wanted to chide Grimm for leaving the window open on the chilly night and risking catching a cold, but he was chewing on his trembling lip and staring over at Grimm with a sort of lost expression.

Grimm sat up immediately as the avian crashed into his room, earbuds tearing out of his head. He threw his ipod back onto his pillow and scrambled to the edge of the bed, gesturing for Kyn to come and sit. "Hey, what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked rather quickly, as he was nervous. Obviously Kyn needed comforting and Grimm was /not/ good at that.

"I..." Kyn scrubbed at his cheeks and blinked rapidly at the stem of tears like a leaking dam that hadn't cracked completely just yet. He shook his head unable to say anything as his shoulders shook with the effort it took not to have a total break down.

Grimm ended up standing and walking over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him to sit on the bed. "Ah... Can you- Can you calm down enough to tell me what's going on, Kyn?" he tried, feeling rather awkward.

Kyn placed his forehead against Grimm's chest with a whump and a little whimper. "J-Just a dream." Gosh, that sounded pathetic out loud and he was suddenly regretting breaking into the guy's house because of a /nightmare/. What was he, 10? No, no because at 10 he still had someone to calm his down when his dreams went awry. He never dreamed of smoke and ash and suffocating and burning alive back then, though. He never thought about it. But he looked down and swore he could see the bubble and blackening of his skin from the heat and feel the clogging of smoke in his lungs just like he had been trapped there with them.

Grimm awkwardly put his arm around Kyn's shoulders once again, patting his head. God, he didn't know what to do. "Bad dreams, huh?" he spoke. "I get those a lot. Almost every night. I know how you feel."

Kynareth clenched his jaw and said nothing for a few moments, not exactly trusting his voice. He knew Grimm was trying to make him feel better though, and he was thankful for that. "Yeah." He croaked unsteadily, hands gripping the material of his pants.

Grimm took a deep breath, putting his hand on Kyn's head and running his fingers through it. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream, but at least it was only a dream, right?"

Kyn nodded, repeating that quietly to himself. He willed the dream to fade from his mind as just a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Just a dream. Just... in the past. He pulled back and nodded again. "I know."

Grimm smiled softly, pushing some of the hair away from his wet face. "You're fine. And any time you feel like you need to come here, please do. Okay?" He gave him a look, making it clear he was being serious.

Kyn looked up at him, catching his eye and the look on his face. It just made him give a full out wail, for a completely different reason that didn't involve his dream. The fact that he actually /did/ care and they had only known each other a few weeks was enough to make him give a cry of gratitude, not that Grimm could've known.

Grimm's eyes widened and he stared at Kyn, wondering what he'd done to make him upset again. "O- Or not! That's fine, you don't have to come here when you're upset!" he hurriedly said, shaking his head and waving his hands nervously."

Kyn gave a loud, tearful laugh at his panicked expression, shaking his head. "That is not-" He swiped a hand over his face quickly to stem the flow of tears at least momentarily. Looking up again to see the confused/concerned look on Grimm's face before launching himself foreword and wrapping his arms around the mans neck to smash their lips together. In the process, he succeeded in pulling them both onto the bed, caused Grimm to stumble and nearly knock over a lamp, and knocked their heads together in such a way that made Kyn swear if lips could bruise, his would.

Grimm made some sort of surprised noise muffled by Kyn's lips, eyes widening even further as they fell back onto the bed, his lips being crushed further by Kyn's. Once they were still, though, he felt his eyes slide shut and he wrapped an arm around Kyn's back, returning it just as forcefully.

To say he was surprised Grimm returned his spur of the moment action didn't quite cover it, but Kyn was glad he did. He could also say he didn't think tonight would go like he did, ie. crashing through his best friend's window, crying like a baby, then proceeding to make out with him and probably crash half the room in the process. "Sorry for that, I probably should not have done that." He gasped out when they parted and he attempted to squirm away from Grimm's grasp.

Grimm was panting in a surprised manner, eyes still wide as saucers. "No- No, please, do that more often." He chuckled breathlessly, sitting up. "I'd enjoy that, to be frank." He ran a hand through his oddly colored hair and let a breath out.

"Wait-" Kyn sat up as well with a confused look on his face. "You wanted me to do that?" He hooked with fingers together with an embarrassed look on his face. "Why did you not tell me before?"

"I... I couldn't," Grimm looked down, face still red. "I'm not very open about stuff like this. I try not to get involved with people, and when I figured out that I... liked you, I kinda tried not to believe it." He sighed, then muttered to himself, "Plus that dream I had kinda threw me off guard..."

"So you never considered that I might return your affections?" Kyn asked, scooting closer to him. "Or perhaps, after Daniel, you did not want to get involved again in risk of something similar happening?" His lips turn up at the corner. "I understand."

Grimm stared at him, looking kind of lost for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, pretty much. I don't... I don't really get why you'd feel that way, though. Doesn't make much sense to me." He shook his head, scratching his wrist lightly before forcing himself to stop

"You tolerate me, for one." Kyn pointed out. "And you are very kind and welcoming, but to those you feel are worth it. You have a most brilliant smile when you actually show it. You have a different vibe than the others, a very unique... aura? And-" He grinned a little wider, green eyes dancing, "I am weird."

Grimm was laughing by this point, trying to keep it in. "You are weird," he agreed. "But that's fine, because I'm weird, too. And now it's my turn." He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Kyn's, really hoping the other boy didn't mind because he was still apprehensive about this. For all he knew, Kynareth could be playing a cruel trick on him.

Kyn was still grinning stupidly, but kissed him back with eagerness, a hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. This obsession, he thought absently, with touching this guy's hair was a bit out of hand, but what did he care? Grimm seemed to like it. "You are weird." He gave a breathy laugh. "Good weird."

Grimm gave a noise of happiness in the back of his throat at the feeling of Kyn's hand in his hair. "Well, I'm glad it's a good weird, then." He smiled against Kyn's lips and pulled away, pressing one last kiss to Kyn's jaw. "Only two weeks of knowing each other and we're kissing. Never thought I'd move so fast."

"In Markath, it was not uncommon to court and be wed within two weeks. We still had arranged marriages too, though they are not as common." Kyn babbled off about something or other until he saw the look Grimm was giving him and quieted again. "But if you do not want to do anything, just fool around, that is okay too."

"Well," Grimm shook his head. "I don't wanna just 'fool around,' that's for sure. I like you, and I care about you, and I want it to be real. But it doesn't mean we have to get /married/." He laughed a little. "It's a relationship, we'd just be dating." He felt awkward explaining it, because honestly it all sounded ridiculously cheesy.

"Alright." Kyn brightened up with a look of relief because the thought didn't quite appeal to him either. Any chance to be closer with the man, though, he'd take. "So we are... uh, what do you call it here?"

"You," Grimm put finger on his chest, "are my boyfriend if you wish to accept." He grinned. "And I'm /your/ boyfriend." He chuckled again because it just sounded silly, but at the same time liked it.

"Boy friend? But I though that is what we were before? Male friends?" Kynareth plopped his chin in his hands. "Well, alright." He nodded. "I accept, if you shall have me." He returned the man's grin with his own, rather excited at the prospect.

"I know, it's weird, I don't get it either. Before we were 'just friends'." He rolled his eyes. "People take labels way too seriously, but in all technicality, that's how it works." He looked at Kyn a moment longer, not understanding how someone could be as attractive and adorable as he was.

Kyn gave a nod in understanding. "This means I get to hug you whenever I like, right?" He blurted from out of nowhere. "Because sometimes you look sad and I would like to hug you but I am not really sure if that is proper for just friends, but now I can do it, right?"

Grimm's smile widened. "Of course you can," he confirmed. "I wouldn't care if you kissed whenever you wanted. But I don't think teachers would approve." He chuckled.

"Alright, good." Kyn reached over to wrap his arms around Grimm's waist just because he could. He worried about abusing this new privilege, though, as he didn't want the boy to think him as clingy. He kept himself there, though, grateful for the nearness.

Grimm's expression softened from happy to slightly worried. "...Thanks," he said, putting his arms around the other boy's shoulders as well, letting his head rest on one. "Really, thank you. It means a lot." Kynareth probably didn't realize how much it meant that the other boy wanted to hug him and be with him. And actually cared about him. Other than his mom, no one really did. Then along came Kynareth. Maybe he could stop hurting himself... Or at least try to.

"Anytime." The brunette smiled to himself, nuzzling his cheek against Grimm's hair. He knew it was rather late and Lady Kyne would /not/ be happy if she found out he left the manor at such an hour and he couldn't remember if they had school or not tomorrow anyway, but he liked it here. He felt more at home in Grimm's room than his own. He gave a half-stifled yawn and leaned against the man's chest, wondering if he could get away with staying here tonight.

They stayed like that for a while, Grimm forcing any tears he felt threatening to break through not to fall. He refused to cry like an idiot. "You can stay here for the night if you want." He told Kyn softly. "I can explain to Kyne what happened and try to reason with her."

"Thank you." Kyn smiled tiredly. "You may want to shut the window first, though." He giggled, eventually pulling back and curling up on Grimm's bed with a contented sigh. "Sorry for intruding, I shall make it up to you." He offered.

Grimm stood and closed the window, shivering a bit. He hopped into the bed, sliding under the covers and pulling them over the two of them. "You don't have to, it's not big deal, really. I'm glad you intruded." He smiled and reached for the other boy's hand, lacing their fingers together. He wondered if he'd have any nightmares tonight with Kyn here.

The brunette shrugged and murmured something quietly, a smile crossing his face when Grimm reached for his hand. He shifted closer to the boy's chest and burrowed comfortably where he was when they were practically nose to nose. "Goodnight, then." he said, tilting his chin up just slightly to kiss his nose. "And wondrous dreams."

Grimm gave a sigh of contentment, "'Night," he murmured. He was asleep in an instant. And, to his delight, there were no bad dreams. It worked out for Kyn, too, since it meant the other boy didn't have to wake up to a thrashing Grimm. He normally took his gloves off before going to sleep, but with Kyn here, he... couldn't. Kyn wouldn't want to see the mess of scars underneath them. But he'd have to wash them, soon, they were starting to smell.

Waking up in the morning was usually a dreary process for Kyn, but the extra warmth from Grimm's form helped make it better. He stretched out, turning onto his back, then sat up to let his wings move around a little too. "Good morning." he smiled tiredly after flopping onto his back again.

Grimm blinked his eyes open, giving a slight groan. "'Morning..." he mumbled, moving to rest his head on Kyn's chest. "We don't have to get up until-"  
"Slender, wake up! School's starting in-," Arabella stopped midway through the door, watching as Grimm yanked his head away from Kyn's chest. She blinked a few times before snorting in laughter. "Just get up. Don't let me interrupt anything else." She walked out, leaving Grimm to give an exasperated noise of embarrassment and put his face in Kyn's chest again.

Kyn froze as Arabella walked in, but seeing as she didn't start freaking out/throwing things/casting spells and instead just laughed, he felt a little better as well as very confused. "I should go home and change, then." he sighed, but started playing with strand of Grimm's hair instead.

"I have a bunch of extra uniforms. You don't have to go all the way home." Grimm offered. "They may be a little loose on you because I'm a little skinnier, but not by too much. If that's okay." He looked at his closet.

"And a little taller." Kyn grinned, "But alright." His bag with all of his stuff in it was in his locker, anyway, so that wasn't a problem. And he could talk to Kyne when he got home anyway, just say he left early in the morning. He got up and shambled over to Grimm's closet, taking out uniforms for the both of them, then sitting back on the bed. "Thank you again for allowing me to stay here." The brunette smiled fondly.

"Not a problem," Grimm smiled back, yanking on the pants and then putting the shirt on over his head. "I really hate these uniforms. It pisses me off that we can't wear what we want. Oh, well, at least they let me keep my chain and my gloves," he was currently hooking the chain onto his belt as he talked.

"I do not mind them." Kyn shrugged on the vest over the plain white shirt. "But it is certainly not something I have heard of before." He yanked off his sweat pants that he had worn to bed and pulled on the black dress pants. They were a little big and baggy, but it didn't bother him. That done, he glance at Grimm. "You are still wearing your gloves." He pointed out with a furrowed brow. "And you wore them to sleep." It was a question more than a statement.

Grimm blinked, looking down at his hands which were, indeed, still gloved. "Uh... Yeah. I just- I really like them." He said uncertainly. "It feels weird when they're off." He shrugged, knowing that he was doing a horrible job of lying to Kyn, but come on. He felt awful lying to him. Just another thing that he hated about himself- Lying to the people he cared about. His mother didn't even know about it.

"Oh." Kyn furrowed his brow and shrugged. "Okay. I would think for sure the school faculty would give you grief about that." He went about making sure the shirt was tucked in nicely so that no stray feathers were poking out.

"They did," Grimm nodded. "But I convinced them to let me keep them. I have my ways." He grinned and pulled said gloves up a bit out of habit. He was constantly adjusting them. "I wonder what Danny's gonna think when he figures out that we got together."

"Well... that would depend, I suppose." Kyn shoved his hands in his pockets with a meek look. "What matters to him more? Getting you back or murdering me for seducing you in the first place?" He laughed it off but there was still a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "It should not be that big of a deal, I hope."

"Honestly, they might be tied." Grimm shook his head. "He'll try to get me back but he'll hate on you at the same time, so he really won't get anywhere." He shrugged and grinned. "And seducing me? I don't think so. That would most likely imply sexual desire and who ever said anything about me being sexually attracted to you?" he winked and then bounded out the door to the kitchen.

"Well it certainly was not my charming humor or blinding ignorance." Kyn called after him, grinning. "So it was my race, hm? Only fall for the exotic ones?" He walked out to the kitchen and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Of course it was, why else?" Grimm played along. "It's not like you're amazing or anything, don't even bother thinking that it could be that." He smirked and retreated from the fridge with an apple between his teeth and two bottles of water in his hands. He tossed one to Kynareth and then took the apple from his mouth.

"Oh, I am hurt." Kyn gave a dramatic sigh, catching the bottle. "And to think, all this time I thought you liked me because of my glorious personality and breath taking looks. Alas! It is not so." He put the back of his hand to his forehead in a woe-is-me pose and fell back onto the couch.

"I only like you for your wings," Grimm smiled innocently as he walked over, looming over the other boy, hair falling in his face.  
"Either kiss and stay home or get up and get your butts to school," Arabella called from her room. Grimm merely snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, doofus," He ruffled Kynareth's hair and went to grab his backpack.

Kynareth huffed and sat up with a little grumble of "Yes, yes, I figured as much." He stood once more and brushed himself off as he waited for Grimm by the door.

As he slung his backpack over his shoulder, Grimm joined the brunette by the door and called a goodbye to his mother, walking out with Kyn. If Grimm didn't transport them to school there would be no way for them to make it on time, so he had Kyn cling to him again and they braced themselves. In a matter of seconds, they were standing in the bushes of the school. "You get used to it after a while, it stops being so sickening." He told Kyn.

"Yeah." Kyn said with a look on his face that read at least mild discomfort. He followed Grimm, half dazed, into the school and to the staircase, ignoring any odd stares they got at entering together along the way. He stopped at his locker to grab his bag and they made their way to the science room, Kyn being glad to sit down after that whole experience.

The first class went by rather quickly, Grimm and Kyn basically giggling their way through it because of one of the kids at the front of the classroom who kept making /really/ stupid comments. No one else was laughing, Grimm was laughing at the pure idiocy of him and Kyn was simply giggling because of how much Grimm was laughing.  
After class, they parted ways for second hour and after that, Grimm went to wait by the door to head up to the roof.

Kyn, of course, met him there and dutifully following him up. He met the warm air with a smile, embracing the warm season while he could. He wasn't too fond of winter and the like. Never good weather to fly. He was usually cooped up, wrapped in blankets, and sick with something or other. "It really is wonderful up here." He remarked, leaning against the railing."Not a bad view either."

Grimm set his bag down, looking at Kyn for a moment before inching his way over to the railing, sitting down. He scooted closer, then pushed himself onto his knees and placed his hands on the bars of the railing and peered down, feeling the blood drain from his face as he did so. "Oh, god, nope." He shook his head, leaning back. "Still can't do heights."

Kynareth gave him a sympathetic look and backed away. "Sorry, I have forgotten your dislike." He backed off sheepishly and went to lay down closer to the wall. He took a deep breath and his brow furrowed worriedly. "Oh dear, it feels like a storm may be on the way." He sat up briefly to pull off his vest and fold it into a makeshift pillow. "I am not too fond of them, myself."

"A storm?" Grimm suddenly smiled. "Really? I love storms. I mean, the wind isn't the most fun, but I like the rain and the lightning." He ranted, talking about the different kinds of storms he liked and didn't like. It seemed tornadoes were a big no-no on his list of storms. But anyone would be scared of tornadoes.

Kyn listened with a little smile and a nod. "I am non too fond of lightning, nor the wretched wind. Nature's fury is a dreadfully terrifying thing." He blinked up at the rolling clouds with a vaguely absent look. "The rain is always a nice companion, however." He gave an unconscious yet contented hum the invoked a dim air of familiarity.

Grimm smiled, scooting his way over to Kyn to set his chin on his chest. "I used to be terrified of storms," he stated. "My brother liked to scare me and say that the storms just got worse and worse every time, and I believed him for a while." He chuckled. "He was a jackass."

"My sister," Kyn chuckled, "quite fancied storms. She would wear some shredded, barbaric attire and smear paint on her face before running outside and screaming into the wind. She would sharpen sticks and do battle with imaginary creatures too. Cut my chest open once by accident when I called her in for dinner. Nothing but a scratch, of course." He laughed again, light and airy. The past tense use of the word didn't go unnoticed by him, though. "You had a brother?"

Grimm snorted at the way Kyn described his sister's actions. At his question, however, that smile disappeared and he nodded. "Yeah, his name was Calik. He... He was the tech wizard of the family. But he really wasn't too happy with his life, especially after Dad disappeared on us, and... He put a bullet in his head one day." He shook his head. "I think he's happy with his decision, though. He didn't really enjoy his own existence."

"I am sorry to hear that." Kyn cooed softly, rising up just enough to place his lips against Grimm's forehead. It was that inopportune moment when the door behind them clanged open with a shrill squeak and loud clang that was the metal of the object smashing into the brick wall. The brunette jumped at the noise before giving an alarmed yelp at the tall, dark haired and very familiar male that stood in the entrance. "So what I've been hearing is true, hm?" He sneered. "You are cavorting with that foreign bastard." Though he directed the comment to Grimm, he was staring down Kyn with dark eyes and an expression that made him squirm self consciously.

Grimm looked up, a rather un-amused expression on his face. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Daniel right now. "Yup. And this foreign bastard's better for me than you could ever be." He nodded calmly. That was all he had to do, stay calm. "So is there something you want, or...?"

Daniel's lip curled. "Never thought anyone else would have such lenient taste in people to be interested in someone like you. Or maybe he's just desperate. Probably a virgin, at that." Kyn flushed but said nothing, only grinded his teeth a little. "But I suppose I just wanted to see for myself how you two are... getting along. I heard talk, wanted to see the truth for myself. But you know how talk can be warped from passing through so many people. And rumors spread pretty quickly. Like /wildfire/, you might say." He gave Kyn a dark, knowing look that sent ice crawling through his veins. His words held the ghost of a threat, a taunt at what could be. A smirk tugged at his lips. "That's all."

Grimm pushed himself up, standing to face Daniel. "Listen," he narrowed his eyes, poking a finger on Daniel's chest. "You start anything about us, especially Kyn, I swear to god you will be in the hospital for the rest of the year. You know what I'm capable of and I don't understand why you insist on trying to get on my bad side." He gave Daniel a warning, eyes flashing red, then yellow for a moment before returning to purple. "Why do you always want to piss me off, anyway? You get off on it?" He snorted.

"Relax, Grimm." Daniel swatted his hand away with an annoyed expression. "I don't think it would be smartest to play that card around your boy toy. Don't want him to see what kind of beast you really are, hm? It would be quite inconvenient for you to scare him off so soon. Think he'd wanna stay with a mongrel like you? Get over yourself." Daniel snorted and backed out through door. "I'll see you later, Grimm."

"Yeah, okay..." Grimm muttered, rolling his eyes and then plopping down onto his butt again, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I really hate him." He murmured, calming his tense muscles. It was /so/ easy for him to lose control. He didn't have a very good sense of keeping his anger at a lower level yet, so he was basically a ticking bomb. "Sorry about all of that."

Kyn made a noise of agreement as he scooted over to rub his palms against Grimm's back in a soothing manner. He hadn't caught that last part of conversation, as Daniel had been speaking quietly and he had been too worried at the prospect of them turning to violence and how he could , that didn't happen, but Grimm was still awfully tense. The bell rang but neither of them made a move to leave. "He cannot cause us much trouble." He insisted earnestly. Obviously, he wasn't in the understanding of how rumor mills worked in a large school. "There is no need for apologies." He dismissed Daniel's words like they could vanish into the air and be forgotten.

Grimm did his best to relax his muscles, breathing through his nose. "He can cause us plenty of trouble, trust me." He growled. "More than you think." He turned around, avoiding Kyn's gaze because he still wasn't sure what his eyes were doing.

"Well..." Kyn let the sentence trail off lamely and he fixed his eyes at some point in the distance while continuing to working his hands against Grimm's back. As the silence stretched on he had covered all of the boy's back, his neck and shoulders to the vague sound of people shuffling to different rooms beneath them. "You could come to my house after today. I do not believe you have, yet." He suggested. He had liked hanging at Grimm's more than his own place, and politely denied any request in the past two weeks in favor of the apartment or visiting the city.

Grimm was thankful for the massage, eyes closed as he let his muscles finally relax completely. He'd have to have Kyn do that more often. "That sounds cool," he nodded, finally making eye contact once he knew that his eyes would be normal color. "So would that mean I'd get to meet Kyne?"

"Er, yes. I suppose you will." Kynareth scratched his head nervously and leaned back with his weight on his palm. "I should apologize in advance for her rather... straight foreword behavior." He gave a half hearted smile. "She is very old fashioned."

"Nah, it's fine," Grimm shook his head. "But we should probably get back downstairs and to our classes before we're late." He smiled and brought Kynareth in for a kiss, grinning. "Come on."

"Mumph." Kyn sat up albeit begrudgingly and followed him to the door, noticing briefly the new dent it received from Daniel's visit. "Then I shall see you after school, then?"

"Yup," Grimm nodded, both of them heading down the stairs. They parted ways for the rest of the day, and when they met at the end of the day, they walked to Kyne's instead of using Grimm's magic. He knew it made Kyn uncomfortable, so he refrained from doing it this time. "Should I like, do something to make myself more presentable? I mean, I'm about as presentable as I can make myself in this stupid uniform." He snorted.

"Uh..." Kyn looked up at him in slight amusement. What he could imagine her being most put off about was his hair, which he had learned not dyed, and in fact his natural hair colour. "No, I think there is not much that can be done." He waved it off as they approached the street and the half decrepit manor came into view.

Grimm nodded, noticing the way his eyes lingered on his hair. He chuckled and followed Kyn, swallowing when they came up to the manor. He'd wanted to visit this place for a long time, but he'd always been a tad intimidated by it although he thought it was cool.

Kyn led him up the cracked stony path and passed the squeaky gate up to the large, double doors. There used to be stained glass on each side of the door, but it had been broken and boarded over long ago. It was no wonder people thought this place was run down and the infamous Lady Kyne was just a ghost. He unlocked one of the doors and pushed it open with an ominous groan, letting Grimm in. A shuffle of skirts by the study made him look up. "Good afternoon, Lady Kyne." He called and was answered by an acknowledging mumble. Said elderly woman stood in the door way of the old study room with a book in her hand, pointedly looking at the words on the paper and not the door. "That Ulfric boy ran off again." She stated in a bored tone. Kyn blinked, remembering his usually vacant house guest. "Oh?" She gave a long suffering sigh and turned the page. "Seems all I get around here are miscreant boys." The brunette leaned over to his companion and whispered "She always wanted a daughter." With a snap, the book shut and he gave a start. "Who's this?" Kyne eyed Grimm with suspicion. Green eyes brightened up. "This is my friend from school, Grimm." The elder watched them a moment. "Please try not to ruin anything, and clean up after yourself, would you?" A thin, greying eyebrow raised in challenge.

Grimm watched her, body rigid and straight. She seemed very strict just like he knew she would be. "Of course I will," he smiled with a nod. "You don't have anything to worry about, Lady Kyne." Grimm wasn't exactly neat, but in order not to piss this particular lady off, he would be. "I'll behave myself."

"You better." Kyne said sharply and vanished into the study, door clanging shut moments after. Kynareth gave a little exhale of relief, as if he was sure she was going to kick them both out. He'd get an earful of it later, no doubt. "Up to my room so you may put your things away, then?" He asked, motioning toward the staircase. The dull marble beneath their feet that made up the main hall used to have a nice, deep purple carpet that had been torn up and thrown out years ago. Kyn didn't like the hard flooring, it was too loud as they walked through it, footsteps echoing through the spacious room in a way that that made you uneasy.

Grimm couldn't imagine trying to sneak out of this place, considering how loudly everything echoed. "So you have a roomy?" He asked curiously. "Can't imagine anyone else wanting to live in this place with her around."

"Yes, he is... he keeps to himself." Kyn fiddled with his thumbs a little absently. "I have seen him only once. Quite distant and never spoke at all." He led the boy up the staircase and down some hall, past a few turns and to an ordinary looking wooden door with an old lamp hanging on the wall. The halls were thankfully still carpeted, but it looked like no one had stepped foot up there in years. The door swung open rather quietly and he walked into the dusty room, tossing his bag against his desk which was right by the window and sitting heavily on the chair. It all looked very Victorian and in varying shades of greens with faded designs on the material. The window was one that pointed away from the city and to the outskirts, which was all darkness in the dimming light. He tugged the curtains shut. "Here we are." Kyn gave a little smile.

Grimm looked around with a wide smile. "This is actually really cool," He complimented, setting his bag on the desk just as Kyn had done. "A lot more interesting than my room in my opinion, but that might just be because it's, well, my room." He chuckled. "So is this a lot more modern than you were used to, or...? I don't really know what Iceland's like, sorry."

"Well," Kyn tapped the wood of the desk with a finger, "Iceland is like any other place in the world, I should think. We lived out in a remote area, in the middle of a circle of mountains. We lived like... oh, how do you say that here? The Amish!" He exclaimed, rather proud of himself for remembering the word. "Though we did have little radios and a few more modern things. Piping systems for the wells." The tugged at his hair thoughtfully as he stopped tapping. "But it was rather a simple lifestyle. Each to his own, they say." He shrugged and dropped his hands into his lap.

"I don't think I'd be able to stand that," Grimm shook his head, sitting down. "I mean, sure, a lot of modern stuff is really pointless and stupid, but some of it is kind of necessary for certain things. And we travel a lot so most of the time we're living somewhere rural - that is, before I started going to school - but we still use a lot of techy stuff. Maybe not as much as Calik did, but still." He shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"I was content." Kyn said simply. "But also I did not know many of this stuff existed. It was quiet, and there was always much to be done. That was enough for me." He shrugged again. If you were to ask him what he preferred, the city or the country, he'd probably try to detor you from the subject as he really wasn't sure he could choose. As much as he loved the endless space and rather breathtaking scenery, he was also growing fond of the excitement and different-ness of the city.

Grimm nodded. "My mom lived like that when she was young." He said. "She could go on and on with stories about her childhood." He leaned back. "You know, I meant to ask earlier, you ever given massages to anyone else before? Because it hardly seemed like your first time."

"I used to give them to my father when he came home from work, always complaining about sore muscles and such. Aradia taught me where the most commonly stressed ones where, how to ease out knots without pain, and most importantly how not to accidentally screw up their motor system." He laughed flippantly. "It was the most I could do, uh, when I was younger." He changed topics completely, chattering about Hamlet and The Crucible and other 'classics' he had yet to read but had heard of from English class. "We have a library here, but Lady Kyne has never allowed me access." He shrugged again.

"You have a library?" Grimm beamed. "Aw, that'd be awesome if we could go in... I got kicked out of our public library." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to go postal on that kid..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "But I'd kill to be able to get into a library other than our school's. Not literally, but still."

"Perhaps if we are stealthy and she is asleep?" Kyn suggested. "I will not be responsible for the potential massacre that may follow." He added quickly and stood briefly to fall face first onto his bed.

"We should try that," he grinned. "Think maybe I could spend the night? My mom wouldn't care if I disappeared for a while." He poked the other boy's back, smiling.

"Sure, sure." The brunette said into the pillow. "Are you hungry or anything?" He felt he'd better ask now, as food took a while to prepare in their old kitchen.

"Kinda," Grimm nodded. "Whaddya got? I'll eat anything, almost." He chuckled.

"Uh..." Kyn waved his hand. "Bit of this, bit of that. I think tonight I am expected to make apple cabbage soup and seared salmon." He pondered whether he had the correct ingredients. "As for drinks, I am afraid we only have tea and milk. Lady Kyne's preference."

"Don't really like tea, so milk is fine," Grimm stated. "I don't think I've ever even heard of those foods put together. We usually just have steak or something." Grimm blinked. "I've never had salmon."

"Neither have I, I just cook it." Kyn laughed, muffled from the pillow. "And it just gives it a tang, is all. Stew with a little.. kick, yes?" He turned his head to the side so he could talk normally, and breathe. "Downstairs, then." He pulled himself up, made a half hearted attempt at fixing his hair, and wandered out the door and into the hall to the kitchen.

After Kynareth finished making dinner, they were all sat down at a table, Grimm honestly feeling pretty nervous what with Lady Kyne there and all. He had to wonder what his mom would be doing if she were here right now. Lady Kyne would have already kicked her out, most likely. Arabella tended to rant and get off topic and be rather annoying in the presence of other adults.

"So," Kyne spoke up as she set her fork down and immediately, Kyn went tense. "Do you have a job at all, Grimm? Earn your keep?" Her eyebrow seemed to be permanently perched in such a way that made her look skeptical about everything.

"Oh, um..." Grimm swallowed. "I used to. But I got fired-," he winced at the look Kyne gave him, "-because my boss wasn't exactly the nicest person ever, and he was picking on one of the employees who really hadn't done anything wrong and I tried to help the guy, but that just resulted in me getting fired for talking back to my boss. My mother told me not to worry about getting another job, but I still look for something that I could do."

"Hmm." Kyne made a noise that couldn't quite be defined as disapproving or accepting. It was a little of both, really. "So what is it your mother does? Is that where you got that ridiculous shade of hair from, or is it coloured?" The talkative brunette poked silently at his stew, not at all touching the salmon. He was silently praying Grimm could handle the interrogation just long enough for them to finish up dinner.

Grimm swallowed the bit of food that he'd stuck in his mouth before speaking. "She works as a waitress at Sparky's." He told her. "And my hair?" A laugh escaped his lips. "You know, we're all pretty confused on that ourselves. My mother is magic so she obviously doesn't have a lot of normal human qualities, and her hair is naturally snow white. My father's hair was blonde, and my brother's hair was blonde as well before he dyed it black. I was born with this color hair, although where it came from my mother and I have no idea." He chuckled. "I'm half-magic, so that might have something to do with it."

"I see." Kyne sipped daintily at the broth of the soup with a spoon. "So you two," Her eyes flashed toward Kyn then back to Grimm, "have been cavorting, then, hm?" That made the avian boy choke on his tea and cover his mouth while turning an embarrassed shade of red. He hadn't made it that obvious, had he?

Grimm had his own little choking spasm, taking a deep breath and smiling, showing teeth a bit. "Yeah, we... I understand that you may not approve, and you might not think I'm good for Kynareth. I wouldn't argue with you on that, but I really wouldn't know. All I know is that he's good for me and I really hope that I would be good for him." He spoke quickly, nervously, but also firmly.

"Oh, I don't care what you do with the boy." Kyne said a little tartly. "As long as I don't hear it." Another sputter came from Kyn as he nearly spit out his tea but got away with a slightly more dignified choked noise and coughing fit. Kyne glanced at him sharply. "Sit up, boy." He did so, clearing his throat loudly. The elderly woman stood with her empty bowl and plate, placed them in the sink, then turned to the two boys. "No magic in my house or I will strike you down myself." With that, she turned and left them with only the slight swish of her dress that echoed in the massive hall.

Grimm's jaw had dropped at her comment, but he quickly re-hinged it and settled for widening his eyes as she stood up from the table, nodding quickly at her order not to use magic. His fingers twitched in almost-agitation and fear before looking at Kynareth. "Would you be mad at me if I said my appetite's gone?"

Kyn shook his head. "No, that is fine." He stood swiftly, picking up the empty plates to set them in the sink. He turned the knob and a loud rattling from the piping was heard as warm water poured into the basin. "Can you blame her, really? It is not as if she asked for me to come here." He gave a little laugh as he shut the water off to let the dishes soak. "Cannot be helped, I suppose." With a shrug, he picked up the left overs from the dinner and made his way to the cold box. Luck had momentarily forsaken him, as it seemed, as his foot caught on one of the chair and he, and the dishes, crashed to the floor in a heap. He was, if anything, thankful thy were metal and not glass, at least.

Grimm jumped from his chair and rushed over to the boy, moving the dishes off of him to grip his arm and pull him up carefully. "Klutz," he chuckled softly, "You okay?" he smiled, looking at Kyn who was red from slight embarrassment. "I'll help with the dishes if you want."

Kyn gave a nod in confirmation. "Yes, but..." He gave a mournful moan as he looked at the floor and down at his clothes, but mainly the floor. "I just cleaned this." He sighed, "And now I need a bath too."

"I think we could both use a bath," Grimm chuckled. "After being at school all day I feel pretty grimy." He shivered. "We could clean it after...? Or before, it doesn't matter. Whatever's best in your opinion." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can do this, it is no problem." The brunette gushed as he scrambled to clean up. Gods, he could practically feel Kyne's frown the other room. He had practically had the whole floor cleaned within a few minutes, fretting like a nervous housewife. "Alright, there is one down here, rather large tub, and ones upstairs... I do not think it works, though. Pipes are rusted over." He scratched his head with a little smile. "So..."

"So we'll use the one down here, I'm guessing?" Grimm tilted his head with a smirk.

Kyn nodded. "Would you like to use it first?" He shuffled awkwardly, gesturing to the hall. "There are towels in the cabinet, along with soaps and such."

Grimm was about to answer when he paused, blinking. "Aha... We could get done faster if we both got in," he suggested, feigning innocence.

"I... suppose that is true." Kyn scratched his head, blushing again. "If you would like to, that if fine." He scampered off down the hall to open the door to the rather flourish bathroom. "Here." He pulled out some towels for them, laying them on the counter.

Grimm followed him down, watching as the other boy turned on the water and got it warm before letting it fill up. "Thanks," he brushed his fingers over the towels, already removing his shirt.

"Mhm." His voice was pitched just above a squeak and he fiddled with getting the soap out. "So, I suppose..." He pulled off his vest and fiddled with the buttons of the uniform a moments, before kicking off his socks first. He stood off to the side and contemplated on whether it was really okay for them to do this. /It's just bathing/ he chided himself.

Grimm was completely fine with it, not seeing any problem with it. Sure, he was feeling kind of happy and fluffy right now because of it, but it was /fine/. So with a smile and once the bath was filled up and was bubbly, he stepped in and crouched down to his shoulders, sitting and watching for Kyn to get in.

Kyn let the shirt fall off, pointedly staring at the bottles instead of Grimm. He had his belt unbuckled and tossed to the side, stood there awkwardly a moment, then discarded the rest of his clothes too and slunk in. The water was pleasantly warm, though, so he allowed himself to relax a little. He sat opposite Grimm, for the moment, pulling up his knees and soaking up the warmth.

Grimm watched him get in, rather amused, and then stared him down for a moment as he sat there. After a few minutes, Grimm scooted over to him scooped up some bubbles, then put them on his face so it resembled a beard. He scooped more up and then held them in front of his mouth and blew them over to Kyn, giggling softly.

Kyn stared at him a moment, then burst into a fit of giggling and shoved him lightly on the should. "You are... so weird." He grinned. His wings were tucked close to his back, still, having having touched the water. With one, he reached out and batted at some of the bubbles, stirring them up and making them rise into the air.

Grimm smiled proudly and swiped the bubbles off of his face, setting them back in the water. He scooted a little closer and was suddenly pulling Kyn to his chest so he was sitting between his legs. This was one of those times he'd have to prevent himself from thinking about his dream. "I am weird, thank you very much."

Kyn gave an undignified sqawk at the movement, having to put great effort in not flaring his wings and getting water all over the place and most likely whacking Grimm in the nose. He settled against him, after a few confused seconds, and thought it a more comfortable position, if not compromising. "You are welcome." He sniffed, stirring the steaming water with his hand. "And brave for facing Lady Kyn in the first place." He added.

Grimm laughed, wrapping his arms around Kyn's shoulders to rest his hands on his chest. "I guess so," he shrugged. "I mean, she seems nice enough..." he trailed off and rolled his eyes. "Who am I kidding, the woman terrifies me."

"She gets better?" Kyn offered weakly. He stretched his legs out and frowned when his feet didn't even touch the edge. The 'tub' was almost the size of a queen bed, as opposed to the smaller one upstairs. He waved vaguely over in what he thought was her direction. "At least she does not beat me or anything. Then you can be concerned. Or not here in the first place." He laughed it off, sinking against Grimm's chest.

Grimm traced his hands across Kyn's chest, enjoying the wet feel of it. "I'd flip my shit if she beat you," Grimm shook his head. He knew Kyn didn't realize what he meant when he said that he'd flip his shit, but oh well. He could think the less.

"Please do not flip anything." Kyn groaned at the mental disaster as much as the feel of Grimm's fingers on his chest. "That would only make her mad." He drummed his hand against the side of the tub.

Grimm laughed at the irony of it- Him getting mad was probably more dangerous than making her angry. "Well, either of us getting mad wouldn't be... healthy." He chuckled.

"Anger, left unchecked, is not exactly a healthy emotion." Kyn pointed out. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you did not start trying to kill each other. I think she likes you. You /are/ still here after all." He leaned foreword, then, cupping into his hand and filling it with water to splash on parts of his wings.

"She /likes/ me? That's what that was?" He gaped. "Well, I'd hate to see how she'd treat me if she didn't like me!" He laughed and ran his fingers over Kyn's wings.

"If she did not like you, you would know it." Kynareth assured him. He was about to reach up to grab something from the counter, but Grimm's hands on his wings made him settle back down with a quiet, happy moan. He hardly had time to preen the blasted things, and they were getting a little disorderly. They needed a good cleaning and brush-through again, as feathers were starting to fall out.

Grimm smiled at the reaction he received. "Yeah, but I still thought that was her not liking me," he laughed softly, pressing his lips to the top of Kyn's head as he continued moving his hands across Kyn's wings. It took almost every ounce of strength he had not to think about that dream right now, what with the noise Kyn had just made.

Kyn tilted his head back and cuddled up against his chest, more of the groans escaping his lips. "That," he stated quietly, "is better than a massage." His eyes fluttered shut and he smiled absently, half humming in contentment, half making little noises between parted lips.

Grimm smiled, "I don't doubt it, but massages are pretty nice. Especially when you're me and get tense all the time." He chuckled, running his fingers over his wings more. He couldn't get turned on by this. He wouldn't allow it. They'd /just/ started dating.

"You are tense." Kyn murmured. "But that is fine, I rather like giving massages." He arched his back and stretched his wings out, keeping them within the confines on the tub. He allowed them to sink into the water a bit, knowing it'd be rather annoying to dry them off again but they needed it.

"Well, then expect more requests for massages," Grimm said a tad huskily. He kept fiddling with Kyn's wings, enjoying the small noises he was making.

"And I shall not mind it." Kyn murmured, drawing his knees up and leaning against them. "Until your muscle turns to jelly, that is." He rolled his shoulders, arching his wings around him and keeping them open for Grimm.

Grimm snorted softly, trailing his hands down Kyn's wings to slide along his back for a moment, attempting to take in every possible detail of this boy that he could. His hands eventually found the spot between his wings, and without really thinking or knowing what he was doing, he was pressing down slightly in that one spot.

Kynareth instantly sagged foreword like a ragdoll, wings drooping into the water and shoulders relaxed completely. He leaned foreword even more, legs unbending, until his chest was nearly touching the water. An odd rumbling noise started up in his throat without him really taking notice of it, and his eyes slid shut for a moment before he opened them, blinked, then did it again.

Grimm blinked, wondering what he'd done. He removed his thumb for a moment, watching as Kynareth straightened up a little, and he suddenly grinned, pressing down again and watching as he sagged. His other hand continued stroking his wings, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his shoulder blade. "Hm, interesting," he mused.

"Nnuggh-ah." Kyn replied intelligently, swaying sideways to lean against the tub so he didn't accidentally drown himself. He half wanted to bat at Grimm's hand for doing that but it was his own fault for not warning about that. His mom had called it his 'off switch' as it usually left him purring into whatever he had fallen against and passing out shortly after. It wasn't bad, not by any means, but he was as helpless as a kitten with any sort of contact.

Grimm continued the treatment for a few more moments, then pulled his hand away in order to let the boy stay awake. "Sorry, but that was... cute," he grinned cheekily as his hands simply continued sliding over his back just because.

Kyn pulled himself into a sitting position, furrowed his brow at Grimm's apology, then fell back against his chest again. He mumbled something about the comment, cheeks flushing crimson as he stared into the bubbly water. The purr-like noise was still resounding from his throat, albeit a bit softer. "Not cute." He shook his head. "It is weird."

Grimm also shook his head, face in Kyn's hair. "No, it really isn't," he assured him. "At least in my opinion it's not weird. At least I know how to render you helpless when I want to." He joked, then sighed. "But really, it's not weird. At least not compared to me."

Kyn raised his eyebrow in a way that showed he didn't really believe that, but curled up back against the warmth of his chest. "Do you think-" He stopped himself, rubbing at the little sun-shaped scar on his chest and changing topics. "Have you ever seen the ocean before?" To Grimm it might sound ridiculous, but it was honest curiosity. "I have heard it was quite relaxing."

"Yeah, the Pacific," Grimm confirmed. He'd noticed the scar, obviously, and actually thought it to be really neat. "It's not all that relaxing. Sharks and monsters and shit live down there. But if you stay on the shore, it's pretty relaxing." He chuckled.

"Is a shark a type of monster?" Kyn looked over his shoulder at the boy, cocking his head. His mother downright forbade him going near anything bigger than Cruziik lake, which was practically a large pond, simply saying that their kind and water didn't mix. He'd glimpsed at it once, on the plane. The vast expanse of blue green was quite a shock but the feeling of being in the air and not putting his wings to use and the fact that he was completely surrounded by metal had him slinking into his chair with his head in his lap.

"Well, no, sharks are normal things that live in oceans. Like big fish with sharp teeth that eat humans if they feel like it. A lot of surfing accidents happen with sharks, actually." He grimaced. One reason he didn't like the ocean- Sharks and other things that lurked in it. "But there are actual sea monsters and stuff. Things that aren't normal like sharks are."

Kyn's brow furrowed and he pursed his lips. "That sounds like a monster to me. Or a Slaughterfish." He blinked, then let his head fall foreword again. "Only they are rather long, not big." He imagined what kind of other horrors lived in something so vast. Probably a krakan. /That/ he had heard of. No wonder he was never allowed near it.

"Hm," Grimm huffed, letting his head lean back on the edge of the tub. "I don't really like the ocean. It's just... I dunno, it's always freaked me out." He shrugged. "Just the vastness of it and everything else inside of it."

Kyn puffed out his cheeks and rose a leg up to flick bubbles into the air with his toes. "It would be a curious sight. How would one fly over that? You could not rest if need be." He lifted a dripping wing to bat at some of the bubbles.

"Well, planes don't need to stop," Grimm said. "But I guess if you yourself were flying over it, that might be a problem." He chuckled. "The action is not recommended." He smiled at Kyn's playful behavior with the bubbles, swirling some around in the water with his own hand.

"Have to find another way." Kyn shuffled over to the other end of the tub where the counter was. "You are distracting me from my original task." He tsked, reaching up to grab at the soap, failed, then half stood, half leaned over the edge to swipe at the bottle. Clutching it, he settled back into the water and started scrubbing out his wings.

Grimm watched as Kyn worked the soap into his wings, eventually helping him with the places he had trouble reaching. He helped him with the rinsing as well, then went to washing his own hair, laughing when Kyn pointed out the odd directions his hair was sticking up in with the soap in it. He simply made it quirkier as a result and rinsed it out. "Done?"

Kyn dunked his head in the water then pulled up, rubbing at his eyes and nodding. "I suppose, yes." He pulled the plug to the drainage and climbed out, scrabbling for the towel to wrap around his waist before handing one to Grimm.

Grimm took the towel gratefully, ruffling his own hair with it first to make it stop dripping. He got the rest of his body and then threw the clothes on that he'd brought (he always had a spare shirt and pants from his own closet in his backpack). "So tonight we'll try to get in the library?"

Kyn nodded gravely, sitting on the edge of the bath tub with his wet wings dripping into it and not onto the floor while he toweled off his hair. "I hope we live." He said flatly, now working on trying to dry off his wings. Once they were not-quite-as-wet-but-not-dry-just-yet-merely-reaso nably-damp, he stood with the towel still secured around his waist and gathered up the uniform he borrowed from Grimm. He led the man back upstairs, stopping in a room with a large water basin and setting the uniform there to clean it tomorrow morning, before walking into his room to change.

Grimm followed him up, feeling a bit guilty. "We don't have to, it's alright if we don't." He assured him. "I just thought it'd be kinda cool to see it, but we really don't have to." He wanted to go to the library, yes, but he didn't want to pressure Kyn into doing anything he didn't want to do.

"Actually," Kynareth grinned as he pulled on some almost silk-like cloth pants, "It sounds rather fun. This place may be big, but there is not much to do." He tossed on a shirt over it and gathered up the towels to but them in the cleaning room too.

"Oh, well in that case," Grimm smirked. "I guess it'll be more fun than I thought now that I know you're on board with it. After Kyne's asleep, right?"

Kyn nodded. "Her room is on the west side of the manor, first floor. She never comes up to the second story, I am not sure why..." He shrugged, walking over and falling onto the bed with a muffled 'whump'.

Grimm joined him over on the bed, and they spent the rest of their time before sneaking out just talking about anything and everything. When Kyn was sure Lady Kyne was asleep, Grimm fell into step beside him to head up to the second story, keeping quiet.

Kynareth padded quietly down the step to the door across from the study in the main hall. He tried the handle- unlocked. The door pushed open slowly, but quietly, and the two boys stepped in. Kyn shut the door and flicked the lights on, revealing the massive library and rows of huge bookcases stacked with books. There were others piled on the floor, even some turning into towers. Kyn stepped back, blinking. "This is... unexpected." He said slowly.

Grimm was instantly smiling, marveling at the sight before him. "This is /awesome/," he said incredulously, a little laugh escaping him. "I'd spend for fucking /ever/ in here if I could." He walked in, brushing his hands over some of the books.

Kyn passed the first rows of shelving, holding the more modern yet classical works, poetry, non and normal fiction, even some newer stuff, to the back. The books seemed to get progressively older the further back he went. Well kept covers and neat pages became broken spines and yellowing paper. The last few, some were so rotted away he couldn't even read the titles. There were a few he could make out -Amulet of Kings, The Real Berenziah, The Nightingales, Beggar Prince- but had never heard of. He ran his fingers over a few, pulling out one titled 'A Dance in the Sun v1' and flipped through a few pages.

Grimm was over near the section with Shakespeare and some Edgar Allen Poe, obviously intrigued by it. "I wonder why she'd never want you in here?" he mused, setting the book he had in his hands down and going to the other side of the room.

"Probably just did not want me to ruin them. I tend to do that, accidentally." Kyn offered a little smile, setting the book back. He looked at a few more titles before stepping back. "Find anything interesting?"

"I try my best not to ruin things, but sometimes things get... out of hand," he said a bit absently. "I've got a thing for a lot of old poets and classics, Edgar Allen Poe being one of my favorite poets, and then Alice in Wonderland being one of my favorite classics. Mom used to read it to me all the time." He smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I have never heard that one." The brunette cocked his head, strolling over to the more modern books and examining them. But we had some authors in our town. I was particularly fond of Tamara Pierce." He licked his lips absently, checking the authors.

"And I haven't heard of that one," Grimm chuckled. "I don't know if you'd like Alice in Wonderland. I'm pretty sure Lewis Carroll was doing opium when he wrote it." He rolled his eyes and stuck the book back on the shelf. "But that's probably what makes it so good."

Kyn furrowed his brow in confusion before giving a little laugh. He opened his mouth to say something, but the creaking of a door opening got his attention and within a beat he was flicking the lights off and dragging Grimm into a corner with the cover of one of the book cases.

Grimm felt himself get yanked off to a corner and forced a surprised noise back, keeping quiet. He looked at Kyn questioningly in the darkness, although he had heard the creak too. He was mostly wondering if it was Kyne or the other boy who lived here that was entering.

There was quiet, light steps went passed the library door, to the kitchen and disappeared. Moments later, the rattling of pipes could be heard, then the footsteps retraced their path and a door closed once again. Kyn let out a sigh of relief, pulling back. "Sorry for that." he laughed quietly, walking out to flick the lights on again.

"Who was it? Kyne or that other kid?" Grimm asked, running a hand through his hair. He'd been honestly scared that it would be Kyne- The woman terrified him.

"Kyne, most likely. Just getting a drink or something." Kyne inspected one of the vases against the wall with feigned interest. "We have not seen Ulfric in days." He pulled back and stared over at the bookcases again.

"Maybe we should leave," Grimm said. "In case she comes back again and we get caught?" He looked rather worried and he felt stupid for it, but hey, it take a lot to scare him. So if Kyne scared him, well, that made him uncomfortable. "I know it was my idea but..."

"If you like." Kyn shrugged. He understood Grimm's fear, though, the woman scared him to death too. To the point where he'd stay upstairs just to avoid her. "Maybe tomorrow I can-" he stopped there, remembering that Kyne had said she would literally skin him alive if he ever went down to the underground tunnels beneath the manor. "Uh... show you the back of the house?" He stuttered quickly.

Grimm nodded. "Sure, sounds cool," he smiled. "Now let's get outta here before she finds us." He suggested, worriedly looking at the door. He and Kyn were walking out quickly - well, Grimm was, at least - and they made sure to leave no trace that they were there.

They made it back to Kyn's room undetected, and the brunette quickly curled up in the safety of his blankets. "Sorry for that, really. I just... cannot take chances with her." He said meekly.

"No, it's fine, I'm glad to get outta there as cool as it was," Grimm assured him. He climbed under the blankets with him, for now just enjoying the close proximity to the other boy.

The next day at school, during lunch, Kynareth ran up to the roof with a wide grin. "Griiiiiimm~ Guess what!" He bounded out the door and over to the other boy.

Grimm looked over from where he was sitting near the railing - but of course, not too close to it - and tilted his head with a small smile at how happy the boy seemed. "What?" He couldn't begin to imagine what had made him look so ecstatic.

"The school is hosting a play! It is the story 'Romeo and Juliet' and I think," he scratched his head a bit nervously. "I want to audition. I have read it before, and it is a sad tail, but interesting! Do you think I have any chance at all?" He asked perching on top on the rail.

Grimm blinked, obviously not expecting that. "Oh, um..." he thought for a moment, trying to picture Kyn being in a play. "That depends on which part you'd be going for." He paused, then smirked. "You'd make a very pretty Juliet."

"Oh..." Kyn tapped the metal, thinking. "I am not sure. You think I would?" His cheeks dusted pink and he smiled brightly again. Maybe, if he were lucky, then give him someone like Mercuio.

"I wouldn't suggest going for that part, but seeing a long brown wig on you might be a tad attractive," he kept that same smirk on his face. "But anyway, I think you should try out. I've thought about for trying out for a few musicals, but I would only do it if they were some sort of tragedy. Sadly they've all been happy perky musicals." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I would love to see you in one- even if it is happy." Kyn tottered a bit on his perch, pursing his lips. "I have not heard you sing, though." He pointed out.

"I don't really let anyone but my mom hear me," Grimm said slowly, "but I could probably make an exception for you." He smiled a little. "Only if I get to come see you in your play."

"Sounds like a deal." Kynareth grinned, jumping down and wandering around a bit, talking about something or other that didn't really make sense to anyone but him.

A while after Kyn had stopped talking, Grimm spoke, "So which part do you really want to go for? I can't really see you being Romeo, since he's such a ladies man. And I can't see you being Tybalt either. He's an assbag."

"Who knows?" Kyn shrugged. "Whoever I get, I shall be happy with." He didn't really have a favourite, or a preference, so he could be content either way. "Maybe..." He slid up to Grimm and hooked an arm around his waist. "Romeo?" With that, he broke into a giggle and shook his head.

Grimm snorted, rolling his eyes, "Only if I can try out for Juliet," he pointed out. "Because I certainly wouldn't want you flirting with some random chick you've probably never met." He joked, although he really didn't want that.

"I would not." Kyn denied. "And the possibility of that happening to me is slim to negative 200." He scoffed. "You need not worry." He sat and pulled out his lunch, an apple and some blue berries, and nibbled conservatively at them.

"Well, good," he nodded, obviously satisfied. He didn't really have a lunch today as he'd forgotten to grab something at Kyn's place this morning, but he wasn't hungry. He didn't eat much as it was, which was probably why he was so slim.

Kyn, unhappy with the fact that he forgot to pester Grimm into grabbing something to eat, crawled over to him and popped a blueberry into his mouth. Satisfied, he sat back with a smug bite into the apple.

Grimm blinked at the sudden blueberry being shoved in his mouth, but then he smiled and chewed it. He stole another one from Kyn and then pecked him on the cheek. "Can I come watch you audition?"

Kyn grinned even wide. "Of course. It is after school sometime this week. Tomorrow, perhaps?" He moved over to flop comfortably into Grimm's lap with a hum.

"Sounds good," he agreed. "I'll just stay after school, then. I think my mom would get a kick out of seeing you audition. When she went to school, she actually was in the Romeo and Juliet play they did there. She got the part of Juliet. It's how she met my father. He played Romeo." He chuckled, now realizing just how corny that really was.

"No, not at all." Kynareth smiled at the thought. His village had thrown performances before- not very often, unfortunately. He didn't even have a theater heart, it just seemed like fun. And familiar. "I hope it is not too different than what I am used to."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know," Grimm shrugged. "I know you'll do great, though. So here's hoping that you're comfortable with it."

Kyn beamed and nodded in agreement. A few days later, after the audition, he got a callback notice for the second round of auditions, and a week after that, he was granted a part. To say he was surprised was an understatement; not just that he got the part but what part it /was/. And how. He walked up to Grimm at the end of the day with a little half smile, waving in greeting as he saw the bright, familiar aqua hair.

"So, anything new with the play?" Grimm asked when Kyn walked up to him, lacing their fingers together. He was eager to know what part Kyn had gotten, because of course the boy had gotten a part. He'd watched him audition and was blown away by how well he did.

"Yes, I actually got a part. And it was, in fact Juliet." Kynareth laughed. "And how how quite interesting. See- I the girl they were leaning towards was actually the one they were going to pick, but once she heard that they were considering a boy to play the lead female, she backed out just like that. Wanted to see it happen, I suppose." He pulled at his hair a little, combing through it. "She confronted me after, introduced herself as Irene, and claimed she was going to 'make me into Juliet'. Should I be worried?" He quirked his eyebrows.

Grimm's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, thoroughly surprised by the fact that Kyn had gotten part of /Juliet/. "You're kidding," his mind went to the task of imagining Kyn in drag and he had to push those thoughts away, knowing now was not a good time to get a hey-I-just-figured-out-I-like-how-Kyn-looks-as-a-g irl boner. "And I have no idea if you should be worried or not. But I gotta say, congrats." He laughed incredulously.

"Why thank you." Kyn let a grin come across his face again as he swung their hands a little. "And what, may I ask, is going one with you?" He waved hello to a black haired girl as they walked passed with odd, ember coloured eyes.

"Oh, nothing much," Grimm shook his head, obviously not in the mood to tell Kyn about almost flipping out a few minutes ago before he'd joined Grimm. "Who was that?" he asked as he noticed the girl walk by. "Irene?"

"Yes." Kyn smiled a little. "That is her." As they got to the road, some red headed kid from their grade was staring at them. He shook it off as they started down the side walk.

Grimm noticed him, too, and scowled to himself. "Don't go near that kid, by the way," he warned Kyn under his breath. "He might be even more trouble than Danny."

"How so?" Kyn glanced behind his shoulder once, then faced straight again. "Who is he?"

"An old... friend," Grimm hesitated in saying it. "Well, more like, he bossed me around and made me do really bad things." He winced, scratching the back of his neck. "But it's over and done with now."

"Oh." Kynareth slumped his head against Grimm's shoulder, pursing his lips. "Why are people so mean here?" He sighed, mostly to himself, and looked over at the few cars on the street. Gods above, they freaked him out.

"Because America is full of mean people and I hate them all," Grimm deadpanned. "Then again I like to give off the vibe that I /am/ one of those mean people."

"But you are not." Kyn nudged his shoulder with his forehead. "And they are. So confusing, all of you." He smiled a little then, kissing his cheek.

Grimm smiled, turning so he could return the gesture. "Well, on another topic, can I just say I'm absolutely ecstatic about getting to see you be Juliet?"

"You are excited to see me in a dress?" Kyn said playfully. "Well, alright then." He winked up at the boy and readjusted the strap of his bag. "When do they usually do musicals, anyway?"

"Of course I am," he grinned. "And they normally do them in the spring. I'll see what they're doing for the next one and maybe I'll try out just for you, 'kay?" He winked in return.

"You had best get a part too, even if it is happy." Kyn shot him a look. "Because I want to hear you sing. I bet it is..." He made a little gesture with his other hand. "Very good." he made a little frustrated noise at himself.

"It's okay," Grimm shrugged, a bit embarrassed. He never liked to toot his own horn, especially not about his voice. "But you'll hear soon enough, anyway, I promise."

"Good." The brunette smiled and quieted again. A few moments later, as they were walking down the street, he suddenly jumped up and slapped Grimm's chest. "Oh, look!" He pointed to an ice cream parlor just down the road. "You have one!" He said excitedly. "I have always wanted to try it- can we?" He pleaded.

Grimm blinked, looking in the direction Kyn was pointing. "Ice cream?" He tilted his head. "Uh, yeah, you've never- Never mind, I'll just get you some." He chuckled and walked him down the street, yanking some money out of his pants. "Menu's right there, pick what you want. I don't care what it is."

"Uh..." Kyn furrowed his brows at the list, then shrugged and picked something at random- it was chocolate and vanilla. "Just this, I suppose." He had never heard of any of these things anyway.

Grimm ordered that for Kyn, and got himself a strawberry cone. When the man handed them the ice cream, he gave Kyn's his and took his own, licking some off the top.

Kyn took his gratefully, stared at it for a moment, then took an experimental lick. "Oh, wow!" He grinned. "It is most sweet." He lapped at the sides happily and rocked on his feet.

Grimm smiled, nodding and continuing his own ice cream. "Glad you like it," he chuckled and watched him, somehow enjoying the sight of him eating it. What if his tongue- No, not right now. He couldn't think of something like that right now.

"Mhmm." Kyn murmured with a preoccupied lick. They started walking again slowly, him flicking his tongue over the sides and sucking up the top. "Are you going home, then?" He asked, looking up.

Grimm just kept letting his eyes dart back to Kyn and the ice cream, somehow being very turned on by it. "I, uh..." He blinked. "Yeah, I gotta go home and- help my mom with stuff." That was a lie. Oh, that was such a big lie.

"Oh, I see." Kyn shrugged, brows furrowing at the odd change in Grimm's voice. "I have to clean the back rooms out anyway." He pondered that, then frowned. "I heard there is an old pool back there. And a... glass- no, green house."

"You don't say?" Grimm hummed, prying his eyes away from the boy, finally. His pants were already dreadfully uncomfortable. "Maybe we'll go swimming some time." He could see his apartment complex coming up, thank god.

"Total disarray, though. Has it been used in... many years." Kynareth laughed. "I should see to fixing that." It then occurred to him briefly that he couldn't fix anything to save his life, but it was a nice thought.

As they approached the building, Grimm turned and gave Kyn a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you later, okay? I just really gotta get upstairs. Mom's probably pissed that I'm not home yet." He sent an apologetic look towards the other boy before turning and heading inside, intent on relieving the damn stress Kyn had caused him out there.

Kyn grinned, waving him off and biting into the cone before vanishing into the old manor.

With a sigh, Grimm stumbled into his first hour class, ignoring the odd look he got from his teacher and plopping into his seat in the back with a groan, leaning his head back with closed eyes. He'd woken up late again and had rushed to get out of the house.

From the hall, quick little whispers could be heard. Everyone else had already been cleared out and Kyn had yet to show up. Of the two speakers, though, one was unmistakeably his. The other was female. Two people walked in, the same two people that were talking, but both were in the school girls' uniforms. Irene shoved the other through the door and scampered out laughing. They stood there a moment, brunette hair a little messed up, and handed a pass to the teacher and scampered over to Grimm's desk. Green eyes looked up at Grimm's purple ones, a little wide. "I understand what she meant when she said she would make me into Juliet."

Grimm's eyes widened when Kyn walked in- as a girl, that is. He snapped to attention and almost fell out of his chair at it, jaw dropping when he spoke. "Irene- Oh my fucking lord." He put a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh. Honestly, he didn't know if it was attractive, funny, or down right mean.

"Yes. I know." Kyn said quietly. "She said if I was going to play a girl, I would have to be a girl." He looked sharply toward the door. "She planned this whole thing." He groaned.

Grimm looked at Kyn, removing his hand and pressing his lips together, finally snorting and busting out into giggles that had him actually falling out of his chair and onto his butt on the floor, the teacher and other students sending him dirty looks. He calmed himself down, climbing back onto the chair and putting his forehead on Kyn's shoulders, sighing with another small laugh. "You look pretty, though."

Kyn looked over at him and pursed his slightly glossed lips. "Not funny." He scoffed. She had, in fact, even dusted his cheeks with a bit of blush. Irene claimed it as prettying him up a bit. Kyn fought the urge to sneeze at the powdery stuff. "Unfortunately this may not be the first time this happens." He groaned.

"Well, I look forward to seeing more of female Kyn," Grimm smirked. "Although I do like you better as a boy, seeing as I don't like girls in general. But you make a very beautiful one." He snickered and leaned back in his chair.

"Skirts are not comfortable." Kynareth pointed out. "Not as pants." He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "But... thank you? I suppose?" He scuffed his shoe against the desk.

"No, trust me, I know skirts aren't comfortable. My brother dressed me up as a girl one time when we I was a little kid and... Let's just say I had no idea what was going on," he shook his head.

Kyn rose an eyebrow at the thought. "Sounds... strangely adorable." He reached up and started playing with Grimm's hair. Thankfully they ran out of time before Irene got nail polish on him. That stuff smelled awful.

"Yeah, I was pretty damn cute. I had really long hair for boys my age, too. Then again, I still have long hair for dudes my age." He chuckled.

"I was..." Kyn tapped his finger and blinked. "Not. Not really in that state." He laughed it off and continued pulling gently at the strands of hair.

The night of the play had finally arrived, and Grimm had to say, he'd never been so excited to go do something before this. His mom was with him because she obviously wanted to see her son's boyfriend in drag. They handed their tickets in and made their ways to the seats they were given before sitting down and getting comfortable.

The opening scenes started, a kind-faced, curly blonde haired, green eyed boy playing Romeo. They went through the scenes with dramatic flair, lines flowing easily and, at parts, were unbelievably cheesy. The party scene looked extravagant, the crew had done an amazing job setting up. Kyn- or rather Juliet- swept into the scene in a flowing purple dress and a long brunette wig. He'd even pitched his voice to sound feminine. The rest of the play went smoothly, up til the end went 'Juliet' impaled herself with the dagger and fell to the ground beside 'Romeo'. As the curtains closed, the audience erupted in applause.

Grimm was the first to stand, beaming and shouting. His mother let out a whistle, much to his surprise, but he only laughed and continued clapping. "You're both very talented," Arabella said over the noise. "I have to admit, I'm happy about that." She snorted.

Kyn came out a few moments later, fanning himself in the wig, flowing sleeves draping over his body. "Why do they not have any sort of cooling system?" He groaned to himself, standing up a little straighter now.

Grimm laughed, "Because the school is idiotic and doesn't think of the performers well-beings. But you were amazing up there," he smiled. Arabella, despite Kyn being so overheated and whatnot, hugged the boy enthusiastically before letting go as she realized he was so warm. "You were wonderful," she complimented.

"Thank you." Kyn replied with an embarrassed flush, ducking his head and pulling at his hair. "I, uh-" he made a little wave. "Let me change first." He darted out to the changing room to take of the dramatic looking dress and into normal slacks and t-shirt. He came back a few minutes later, wig gone, hair in disarray and face washed clean. "Alright." He smiled.

Grimm slipped his fingers through Kyn's, grinning at him. "Seriously. The show was amazing. Now I have to do the next musical just because you went up there and did /that/." He laughed.  
"My baby's gonna be in one of the musicals?" Arabella gasped, looking at Grimm, then at Kyn. "What did you do to make him decide this?"

"I asked him?" Kyn smiled with a little shrug. "Is it really that difficult to get you to sing?" He nudged Grimm with his elbow and an eyebrow raised.

"It's... Pretty hard to get me to sing around people I don't know," Grimm admitted. "I kind of don't want to do one of the musicals, but I do at the same time."

"I think you would be great." Kyn gave a wide grin, and was stumbling foreword a few steps a second later. Irene stood behind where he just stood, having roughly patted him on the back, and next to her was the boy who played Romeo. "Good show, dude." She greeted, and Kyn righted himself. "Yes, uh, thank you." He offered in response, slipping back over to Grimm's side.

Grimm wasn't really sure how to feel about Irene, but she didn't seem all bad. He snorted, rolling his eyes at her actions of smacking him on the back. "You wanna spend the night at my place tonight?" he asked Kyn once he was back at his side.

"Sure." Kyn nodded. "Lady Kyne is out of town anyway. She will not mind." He exchanged a few words with the other two students and they walked off. "I am afraid I would have to get a change of clothes from my home- or borrow yours." He shrugged.

"You can just borrow mine if you want, I've got some... Not-so-dark clothing items," he chuckled. Arabella just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that is okay, then." Kyn rolled back onto his heels, balancing like that. "Are we leaving then?" He cocked his head in question. The other cast and crew members were buzzing around each other- cleaning up and getting ready for the next show in a few days.

Grimm nodded. "Let's go," he and his mother and Kyn all walked outside to the parking lot, only to walk up to a dark green car. "My mom likes using the car when she can since she's on her feet a lot." He told Kyn. "We'll hop in the back."

"Uhm, actually." Kyn took a step back away from the vehicle. "I think I shall just fly and meet you there." He suggested with a little smile.

Grimm blinked, then realized that Kynareth probably wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of cars. "You sure?" When Kyn gave a nod, he nodded back. "Alright. That's fine. See you in a few." He smiled and hopped into the front seat of the car while his mother got in the driver's seat, revving the engine to life.

Kyn took off up into the air, white wings a little dot in the night sky. He, able to go a direct path to the apartment building, arrived first and sat perched on the top of the building. A few minutes later, he caught sight of their car in the parking lot and fluttered down to meet them.

Grimm popped out of the car, Arabella following soon afterwards. "Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you," she said to Grimm, "an old friend of mine, Sarah, invited me out to a really late dinner. So I'm gonna head back that way to the restaurant she told me to meet her at." She kissed Grimm's cheek and told Kyn that he'd been wonderful in the performance again before hopping back in the car and driving off, leaving the two to go inside alone.

Kyn waved her off with a smile. "Farewell, Lady Arabella! Have fun!" Then, he grabbed Grimm's hand and led him indoors to go up to the door. "I would be forever grateful for a cup of water right now." He laughed.

Grimm unlocked the door, stepping inside and going straight to the kitchen. He got Kyn a glass of water and handed it to him. "So did you have fun up there?" He grinned. "Playing the lover to... Who was that, anyway?"

"Mmph." Kyn rolled his eyes as he took a sip. "Alex, he is in the same grade as us and started dating Irene shortly after everyone had been cast. So do not worry, he is straight." He laughed and took another gulp, setting the glass down on the counter.

Grimm nodded, grinning slyly and sauntering up to Kyn before sliding his arms around his neck. "Well, that's a relief, I was afraid you'd fall in love like my parents did and run off together," he said sarcastically.

"Oh no." Kynareth grinned, leaning back against him. "Juliet already has a secret lover. And he is much more charming." He laughed, tilting his head up to kiss Grimm's cheek.

"Ouch," Grimm chuckled, giving a fake wince. "And it seems I have no one else to run to for comfort over the fact that you'd leave me for someone else." He pressed his lips against Kyn's temple, still grinning.

"Oh, well I am sure we can figure something out." Kyn grinned and brushed their lips together. "Charm is not everything, you know." He gave the boy a wink.

Grimm smirked, responding by simply capturing Kyn's mouth with his own. He sifted his hand through the other boy's hair, tugging a bit. "Yeah," he finally spoke against his mouth. "Well, charm is still quite a bit of my personality."

"Perhaps I was wrong, then." Kyn leaned against him, arms wrapping around Grimm's waist. He buried his nose into the boy's neck, gripping his shirt. "But I would say I like normal you better."

"I'm fine with that, too," Grimm smiled. He trailed his lips from Kyn's hair to his temple again, then down to his cheek and finally his jaw bone. His hands stayed on his shoulders, fingers dancing over his shirt. "And of course I like you better as Kyn instead of Juliet."

Grimm suddenly smirked wider, yanking Kyn towards his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He found himself suddenly shoving the other boy down onto the bed, crawling over him and threading his fingers through his hair. "I could think of a few fun things we could do," he purred.

Kyn stared up at him with wide green eyes. "Er- yes?" He had his arms looped tightly around Grimm's waist. Sure, he knew very well what Grimm had in mind, and he very much wanted to go with it, but... "We are not married." He said with a confused look.

Grimm pulled back, an odd expression on his face. He suddenly laughed. "You have to be married where you come from to do this kind of this?" he questioned. "Not in America. I mean, there are strong Christians who think that it should be saved for after marriage, but I don't go by that," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Kyn made a curious noise, but smiled ever so slightly. "Very well." He pulled one hand up to run through Grimm's aqua strands and catch his lips. "I have never... done anything like this. Have you?"

"I... Once, with Danny," Grimm said, tone coated with regret. "It didn't really mean anything, though." He slipped his tongue through Kyn's lips, a small grunt escaping from his throat.

Kyn gave him a sympathetic look. "Mistake- I understand." He murmured against the other boy's lips. "But I hope that-" The words died in his throat and he shook his head. "That you are absolutely okay with this."

"Only if you are," Grimm said. He smiled and pulled away to kiss Kyn's jawline, tracing his tongue along it and down his throat. "You are okay with it, aren't you?"

"Of course." Kyn nodded, smiling. "I trust you, completely. And... I would be lying if I said I was not curious." A look of guilt crossed his face. "But I- I love you, okay? So it is alright." He played with Grimm's hair against and flicked his tongue over his lips. His eyes closed and he tilted his head tilted back to the sensation against his neck.

Grimm's eyes snapped open to Kyn's words, having never thought he'd hear that from a partner's lips in his life. He trailed his hands up Kyn's stomach, chest and let it rest on the other side of his neck, "I love you, too," he replied quietly, his lips traveling further down. He pushed up Kyn's shirt with one hand, the other soon joining it in an effort to push it up and over him.

Kyn tucked his wings close in order for them to pull his shirt off easier, and he tossed it off onto the floor. He then occupied his hands with mirroring the action and tugging off Grimm's shirt from him. His hands fell onto the boy's back again, running up his spine.

With a shudder, Grimm dragged his tongue down Kyn's collarbone and along his chest, flicking it over a nipple. He ground his hips down against Kyn's, for once thankful that he wasn't in tight skinny jeans.

Kyn ground his teeth together with a little whimper at the unfamiliar, but nonetheless pleasant feeling. He raised his hips to rub against Grimm's, clutching tighter to his midsection. His fingers buried themselves into the soft aqua hair and he let out a quick pant, wings stretching out as he did.

After moving over to the other nipple and latching down on it for a few moments, he pulled back and continued down, hooking his fingers into Kyn's pants and yanking them down a little. He immediately slipped his hands inside Kyn's boxers, gripping his cock and stroking slowly, just wanting to see his reaction first.

The brunette gave a start, a little gasp escaping his throat. He pushed himself up, grinding for friction against Grimm's palm and the white appendages on his back flittered as the jolt ran through him. "No warning?" He asked, pouting his lips.

"Of course not," Grimm smirked, moving his hand some more. He removed it a few moments later, moving Kyn's boxers and pants down all the way and flinging them somewhere across the room. His mouth was going down on Kyn quickly after, sucking on the head and swirling his tongue around. He only wanted to get him as hard as possible- there would be more once that was done.

"That is n-ah..." Kyn dug his heels into the bed at the shift in activity and craned his head to the side. /Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't stare at his chest for the love of-/ A green eye peeked down at him. Then proceeded to nearly bite through his lip. /He needs to stop making that face right this instant. Does he know how attractive that is?/

Grimm was absolutely thrilled at the reaction he was getting and it only assisted in making his pants unbearably uncomfortable. So he removed his mouth from Kyn and reached down, sliding his pants and boxers off and throwing them to the side. With another lick up the other boy's cock, he walked to the drawer near his bed to get the bottle of lube he used for whenever he... Was alone. He set it on the bed next to Kyn and resumed trailing his lips over every portion of his body he could manage. He finally came back up to let his lips brush against Kyn's ear, "Can I?" his hand traveled to the bottle.

Kyn gave a little whine as Grimm stood up to remove the rest of his clothes and walked over to the drawer to grab some sort of bottle thing. When the boy came back over to him, running his lips over the avian's body in a rather pleasing way. He gave a confirming not at the question, shivering as Grimm's breath ghosted across his skin. "Wait- this will hurt, will it not?" He looked up with a nervous glint in his eyes.

Grimm pulled back a little, looking down at Kyn, obviously concerned. "Yeah, at first it will. But it'll get better. Trust me." He tried to reassure him. "Are you still okay with this?"

"It is fine, go ahead." Kyn nodded and gave him a little smile and a kiss.

With a returned nod, Grimm took the bottle and popped the lid, pouring just a bit onto his fingers. He set the bottle aside and straddled Kyn, reached down to probe one of his fingers at Kyn's entrance before pushing in just a little bit, then going in further. One finger with lube on it really wasn't going to hurt all that much.

One finger didn't bother him, not in a painful way. It was, though, a very unfamiliar feeling but he just laid pack against the pillows and relaxed a little. This wasn't so bad, but... well, Grimm wasn't a small guy.

Once the one finger was in, Grimm went ahead and added another, moving in slowly. Kyn's face was twisting in discomfort, "Do you- Do you want me to stop?" he asked him worriedly as his third finger pressed at his entrance.

"No, no, it shall pass." Kyn hissed, gripping the blankets with whitening knuckles. His toes curled up tightly, trying to block out the discomfort. He said it'd get better, he'd just have to get used to that. "Do not worry about it."

He grunted, moving his third finger forward and attempted to stretch him apart thoroughly and let him adjust to his fingers, let that pain go away so there would be less when it got to the real thing.

After a few moments, Kynareth felt it easing away slightly, and he let out a strained huff of air. He let his head fall back, mussed brown curls fanning out on the pillow. A little twitch of his lips made him smile a bit from how gentle and cautious Grimm was being right now. He sat up, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead gratefully.

Grimm was relieved that Kyn was adjusting- He didn't like being the cause for his pain. So he continued with the finger movements, crooking them inside of him and scissoring them as well, his own lips ghosting over Kyn's throat.

"You can go ahead." Kyn assured, fluffing his wings then spreading them half open in a way that laying on them wouldn't mess them up.

Grimm nodded, pulling his fingers out and then reaching over and taking the bottle again, slicking up his own hand and then his length, groaning a bit at the thought of what was to come. It'd hurt Kyn again at first because, well, he was going to admit that he was... larger than average size. But he'd get over it quickly with how much he'd been stretched out. Once his cock was slicked up, he positioned himself at Kyn's entrance, his other hand on Kyn's length, stroking lazily. He pushed in a little, keeping his eyes on Kyn's face and lips pressed together.

Kyn made a keening whimper as Grimm started pushing in, digging his feet into the mattress once more. He squirmed from the sensation on his cock, as well as the flashes of pain. He sucked in a breath and winced as Grimm moved deeper inside of him. "It is alright." He assured with a short, quick nod.

Once Grimm was buried all the way inside Kyn, he looked up at him to make sure he was alright. It was incredibly difficult for him not to just start fucking him all out right there, but he had to wait and he knew it, he couldn't hurt Kyn. So once Kyn told him it was alright, he moved back a little, biting his lip and slowly moving forward again.

The brunette wiggled even more with a small noise of discomfort. He looked up at Grimm as he hooked his arms around the boy's neck, pulling their faces close. "It is alright." He repeated, letting out his breath in a sigh as pain ebbed away.

Grimm smiled down at him, kissing him quickly before moving back a bit faster and then forward again, letting out a small grunt. He wanted to move faster so badly, but he needed to wait until Kyn was comfortable with it. "Just- tell me when to move faster," he instructed.

Kyn caught the look on his face, a look of need that made him give a small moan. "Go ahead." He nodded after a few moments, believing himself to be ready enough. He slipped his legs up to wrap around Grimm's waist.

Grimm took a deep breath, running a hand through Kyn's hair before snapping his hips forward into him, gasping at the sensation. He began moving at a steady pattern, one of his hands gripping Kyn's side and the other hand still busy pumping his cock.

Kynareth gave a little wail, clutching tighter to Grimm's midsection. The pain was completely gone now, replaced by a constant sense of pleasure that had him screwing his eyes shut, hips rocking with the boy's rhythm.

Grimm couldn't believe what that little sound Kyn made did to him, but he loved it. /Oh, fuck,/ he thought, /I'm not gonna last long with him looking like that. Is it even possible to look that hot during anything?/ He shut his thoughts up, focusing on the sensations and moving his hips. He went a little faster, moving his head down to latch onto a nipple once again.

Kyn groaned loudly, wings stretching out completely and he kept his head tilted up. "G-gods- Grimm." He whimpered, pushing him in further with his legs. "I-" He interrupted himself with a loud yelp as Grimm brushed /something/ that sent a white-hot jolt through him.

Grimm's jaw went slack with pleasure, eyes closed now as he flicked his tongue over the nipple and traveled back up to sucking at his collarbone. The yelp startled him but only succeeded in turning him on even more and he increased his speed, slamming into him now. "Fucking hell," he moaned, grinding his hips into him.

Kyn's nails dug into Grimm's back, head rolled back and mouth open, cries streaming from his lips. He couldn't get a word out, but he felt unbearably close to the edge, and his orgasm hit him hard. He clutched tightly to the boy's body, calling out his name, then fell back against the bed with an exhale and another murmur of Grimm's name.

Grimm followed soon after, releasing into Kyn with a shout of his name. He slowed his hips to a stop, body flushed and a bit sweaty, but he rolled off of Kyn and to the side, throwing an arm over his closed eyes. "Wow," he breathed, chest heaving. Having been on top, he'd been doing more work than Kyn.

"Huuuhuh." Kyn replied eloquently, cuddling up to Grimm's side, still panting. "I-" He shook his head, forehead pressed to the boy's shoulder. "Wow, indeed." He chuckled.

The aqua-haired boy smiled, pressing a kiss to Kyn's head. "I don't really know what to say," he chuckled, "other than, dang, Juliet. That was amazing." He grinned. Of course he'd make a joke at a time like this.

"And I would say that you are much better than Romeo." Kyn teased back, folding one wing over them. "Though, you were doing all of the work, so..." He gave a tired laugh and rolled onto his back.

Grimm absentmindedly stroked Kyn's wing, "Damn right I was," he winked. "But I'm glad you liked it, cause I certainly did." He nuzzled down so he was resting his lips against Kyn's shoulder.

Kynareth snorted, forehead touching the the top of Grimm's hair. "But, I thank you for sharing that experience with me." He tugged the man closer to him, sighing. "It was... not what I expected. At all." A little grin ghosted over his face and his lids closed slowly.

Grimm mumbled something unintelligible as he felt himself drifting. He passed out within a few moments later, breathing evened out. He hadn't even reached for pull the covers up over them.

Kyn made a little noise as he stretched, relaxing again into the pillow. He, unlike Grimm, was able to reach down and pull the blankets up to their waist. He stayed awake just a few minutes longer just running his hands through the boy's aqua hair before drifting off as well.

Arabella returned some time later that night, dropping her purse on the kitchen table and getting some water before wandering over to Grimm's room and peeking through the door. At the sight of a shirtless Kyn and shirtless Grimm, she chuckled softly, backing out and closing the door along with her to head to her own room.

Kyn had ducked out of the house the next day, burning cheeks from under Arabella's knowing look. Even Kyne knew when she returned, giving him the look even after he tidied the whole manor. A few weeks after, he was out as the bookstore, searching for something by Lewis Carrol- Grimm seemed to like the author- when he heard the news cast from the cashier's desk playing on an old tv. The sound playing in the background, he browsed through the volumes in interest.

It was Grimm that was standing outside near his mother, an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed violently in front of the burning building that was once their home. Fire engines and ambulances and police cars surrounded the place, the firefighters doing their best to put out the fire that had already burned down half of the building. Two deaths- a father and his child. Grimm couldn't bring himself to do anything, his face emotionless. He was angry beyond belief, but he wouldn't let it show. He wouldn't let it overtake him right now. So he held his mother, her standing in her tank top and pajama pants, and Grimm in his normal jeans and black shirt. Everything was gone. His home was gone. And they'd lost two people that lived in the same god damn building as him.  
Sitting on the curb as police officers and ambulances made sure everyone was alright, they waited. They waited for anything that would come along.

An urgent casting -live, the anchor woman stated- reported a building fire happening just a few blocks away. He turned to the screen, waiting until the name of the street came across the bottom. Recognizing it instantly, he had blown out the door and was up in the air while the woman behind the counter gave a startled shriek.

Grimm had his head rested against his mother's head as she continued crying. He knew her head must have been hurting like crazy by now and she was obviously in a lot of pain. As was he; it hurt like hell in order not to flip out. He breathed in and out through his nose, putting all his will into keeping his teeth from sharpening and his eyes from changing color. His mother gripped his shirt, asking him to keep calm and begging him to stay low. He just nodded, closing his eyes and letting a small sob wrack its way through his body.

Kyn made his way to the pillar of smoke rising in the distance. The whole upper levels were engulfed in smoke, and the sight made him hesitate to get any closer. He went to ground level, though, making his way through the ground. He heard the firemen having a loud conversation, argument, really, about another place burning to the ground on the outskirts. He didn't really listen to that, instead picking out Grimm's eye-catching hair and running over to see if they were okay.

When Grimm saw Kyn run up, he couldn't help but feel relief flood over him at seeing the boy here. His mother looked up as well and just broke down again, gripping her son's sleeve. "Hey," Grimm said to Kyn; his voice sounded strangled, like it was difficult for him to get out. Which it was.

"Are the both of you okay?" Kyn hurried to their side. "What has happened?" He checked the both of them over anyway, satisfied when they seem untouched.

"Something caught fire in the building, I guess," Grimm explained, grinding his teeth together. "But... We don't really know. I mean, the building went up in flames pretty quick. Not everyone got out in time, there were two people killed." He winced. "But we don't know if something caught fire in the building or if someone started it from the outside or what."

"That is-" Kyn licked his lips and shook his head. "I am so sorry. You were not in there, were you?" He asked, worried still. He was terribly shaken to hear that some had perished, but relieved to see most had made it out alive. He saw Ms. Meyer immediately. He would stop and chat with her some days when he visited. Lovely old woman. He couldn't help but wonder who it was that got caught inside.

"I wasn't," Grimm shook his head. "Neither was my mom. She dragged me to the grocery store. But... I guess that's a good thing, yeah?" he nudged his mom, trying to lighten it a bit. His mother was quiet at this point, just sniffling.

Kyn shuffled his feet on the concrete, infinitely grateful that she had. The last thing he wanted was to bury more people that mattered deeply to him. "You can stay at the manor, if you like. I am sure Lady Kyne would understand."

"That'd be great," Grimm said, looking down at his mother. "Thanks, Kyn." He shook his head looking up for a second and pressing his lips together tightly. "I feel like I need to punch a brick wall, or something."

Kyn put a hand on the small of his back. "You may punch as many walls as you see fit." He offered a light smile. "Is there anything that you lost in there?" The firemen seemed to have it under control now, the flames giving away to bellowing, black smoke.

"How about my whole room?" Grimm gave an incredulous laugh. "My ipod, too. My books." He sighed, putting his face in his hands now. "This is so wrong."

Kyn tugged lightly at one of his arms. "Come on, it will not help to watch." A tense look crossed his eyes. "Trust me." He remembered listening to Grimm's ipod a few times, it was quite neat, and there was all the books in Kyne's library. Perhaps, he could do a little saving?

Grimm looked up, looking at Kyn with what one might call a desperate expression on his face. He'd never really made that kind of face before. At least, not since his father left. But he stood anyway, lifting his mother up with him. "Everything's gonna be alright," he told her softly, letting her continue to cling to him. "Can we go to the manor?" he asked Kyn.

"Of course." Kynareth set a hand on Arabella's shoulder and gave her a small smile as he led them back down the street. The smell of smoke seemed to follow them even after they had left, and... well, it was actually stronger the closer they got to his home. He wrinkled his nose as the came up the road, looking up to see the smouldering ruins of the decrepit manor. He froze beside them, eyes widening a tad. "Oh dear." He said shakily, scanning the much sparser group of people for the grouchy old woman.

Kyn shook his head slowly. "She was asleep when I left. Sick with a fever and said she did not want to be bothered so I went out." He gripped the material of his pant leg tightly. His mother's necklace was in there, in the wardrobe with the rest of his stuff. And if it was gone- he spotted someone then. Bright red hair, their age... His brows furrowed. Wasn't that...? He pointed the boy out to Grimm. "He does not live here." He said softly. Said boy turned a ran off to the forest outside the city, heading for one of the old hiking trails.

Grimm felt his heart shatter a little more at the fact that Kyne had been inside the building when it burned down. Sure, he didn't really like the woman, but she was still a person and she'd taken Kyn in and- This was all so messed up. And when Kyn pointed out a red-haired boy, Grimm was suddenly snarling dangerously, vision flashing red again. A firebender near a burned down house. Not to mention, a firebender with a real grudge against Grimm. He felt his mom's grip on his sleeve tightened and he snapped his head down to look at her. "Mom, please. I need to go take care of something. Stay here, okay? If anything, contact your friend Sarah that you were out with the other night and have her come to you. I'll be back later, I promise." She gave him a terrified look, to which I returned with a reassuring but angry one of his own before she finally let go of him. Grimm looked at Kyn. "I'll... I'll be back," he told him, then began running off after the red-haired boy.

Kyn stared as he ran off, then glanced over at Arabella. "Sorry, I- we shall be right back." He said, taking off after the boy. It wasn't hard to catch up to him, but Gods did he look /pissed/. "You are not shaking me like that." He told Grimm with a determined look.

Grimm wasn't even startled by Kyn's sudden appearance. "Please, Kyn, I'm begging you to stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt." He looked at him sternly but pleadingly as he ran.

"Not good enough." The brunette shook his head. "If there is something up with this kid, do you not think I have the right to know? I am not letting you run into this by yourself." He shot the boy a firm look.

"But it's better if I'm in it by myself!" Grimm snapped. "You have a right to know, Kyn, but it's just better if it's only me because..." he trailed off when he glanced forward once they were in the forest, seeing a flash of red. He shouted out the boy's name, another red flash coursing through him.

"No." Kyn repeated. "I am not leaving." The thought of leaving Grimm in this situation made him sick, especially when he thought the guy had burned to death like the rest of his family just a few minutes ago. The last thing he wanted to be was away from him. The overgrown trail let out to a clearing with a few scattered and broken picnic tables, even a caved in gazebo and small facilities building. Must have belonged to a state park at some point. Xiao was sitting on one of the tables, grinning at them. "Can't shake ya, huh?" He chuckled. "Damn."

Grimm skidded to a stop, standing rigid and attentive, hands fists and knuckles white. "You did that, didn't you?" he accused him. "What the /hell/ were you thinking? And why Kyn? Why his home? He hasn't done anything to you! Hell, you guys have never even met!" he shouted.

"No, we haven't." Xiao grinned. "But, I heard things. From someone you used to be quite smitten with." The red head hopped off the table. "He heard you two were gettin' cozy and wanted revenge. I just... offered a few ideas." His grin widened. "Who knew it'd be so effective?"

Grimm blinked, jaw clenching and eyes widening in absolute fury. He could feel his teeth sharpen immediately. "Danny," he snarled. "Where is he? Where is that god damn /bastard/?" he took a few steps forward, lips parted in a snarl.

"Right here, Slendy." Daniel was leaning up against one of the gazebo's splintering support beams. "Oh, and you brought the misses. How lovely." Kyn furrowed his brow, but stared down the two alongside Grimm. "So what is it you hoped to accomplish?" He asked tersely. Xiao raised an eyebrow. "You to move away- or die." He pointed at Grimm. "And you to be at a loss for a place to live. Maybe move your freak ass along as well."

The "or die" part of that sentence really struck a cord in him, because he felt a bone in his shoulder practically snap out of place from how violently he'd twitched. "I'll be away from Kyn when I'm /dead/," he hissed, still glaring at the two. "You touch Kyn and you die instead. Nothing'll stop me."

"Hey, I wouldn't have touched him. Once the fire is lit, I can't control what it does. It's greedy, devours anything in it's grasp." Xiao laughed. "But hey, since you were so kind as to bring him here, I guess I can finish the job. Think you can kill me, freak? Let's test that." His fists flared up with fire. Daniel observed from behind him. "Babe, don't get him all worked up for nothing." He called to the red head. Xiao waved a hand. "Relax, I got this." He sent a few bolts of flames between them, forcing them to move apart. Once they were had a few feet's distance, he snatched Kyn's hand and twirled him around almost playfully. "That wasn't so hard." He grinned.

"Babe?" Grimm was confused for the moment until he and Kyn were suddenly separated from each other. "You- You let go of him!" Grimm snapped, absolutely seething. "I swear to-," a small giggle burst from his throat and he tried to stop it, hands flying to his head as it shook. "No. Not right now. I can take them without you showing up, you asshole!" he seemed to be yelling at himself, and as his fingers dragged down his face, the now sharpened nails made red lines down his cheeks.

The redhead pulled Kyn into a half hearted ballroom waltz before he stopped, hearing the noise that escaped Grimm. "Ah, so it is true, then." He let go of the brunette's wrists, causing him to stumble back. "What's wrong? I'm not hurting him. Just playing around a bit." He then slung an arm around Kyn's shoulders. The avian, however, was staring as Grimm's nails had sharpened to a point where he was slicing his own skin open with little effort. "Hey, Grimm-!" He tried tossing off Xiao's arm, only for the boy to tighten his grip. "Oh, you'll wanna watch this." The redhead grinned wider, brown eyes dancing. "I have a thing for danger, myself." He laughed.

Grimm looked at Daniel and Xiao desperately, "Please, just let us go!" he pleaded with them, although there was a slight smile playing at his lips. "We'll move away, but don't hurt him!" he looked at Kyn, eyes a tad crazy.

"No way, you're just starting to do something interesting! And you wanna leave?" Xiao shot a look over to Daniel, who shrugged. "If you want him to go full demon on your ass, be my guest. I think I'll be content to watch." Xiao pursed his lips, releasing his arm around Kyn's shoulders, but keeping a tight grip on his hand. "So what are you, then? Hm? Grimm here won't go near anyone if they're human, so that's out. You don't smell human, either." Kyn smoothed down his shirt. "Avian." He said stiffly. Xiao gave a laugh. "No shit! Haven't seen one of those in three years. Vampires with wings, might as well be. Easy to hunt, not very strong. Don't live that long either." He tapped his chin in thought. "So vulnerable, too. " He poked Kyn's side experimentally. The brunette gave him a look. "You seem tame though. Probably why you haven't attempted to slaughter the entire school yet." Xiao snorted, tugging him along as he walked over to Grimm. "I learned a few tricks to hunting them, y'know. My dad taught me. Best monster hunter out there. The goal," He pointed out, "is to hit them here." He jabbed his thumb in the space between Kyn's wings, and the boy was instantly on his knees. "Then you make them your bitch." He laughed, tossing his hair from his face.

Grimm let out another inhuman snarl, followed by a rather odd sounding laugh and a smile that was all but concerning. "You don't fucking touch him," he said, voice higher than usual. "He is not yours, he's /mine/." His head lolled for a moment, that same smile still on his face, eyes changing from purple to a slightly lighter shade.

"And?" Xiao raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconcerned by the changes Grimm was going through. He seemed more intent on egging him on. "What's to stop me from..." he shrugged, pursing his lips, "Taking him home with me? I could use a pet." He looked over at Daniel. "No offense, dear. We can pick out a collar together." He turned his gaze back to Grimm, challenging. Kyn was more focused on trying to figure out what exactly was happening to the other boy. They kept calling him a demon... Why wouldn't Grimm tell him? Did he think that would scare him away?

"You will do no such thing!" His voice was high and scratchy now, another laugh bubbling from his lips. He fell to his knees, nails clawing at his arms and ripping his sleeves a bit. "That boy stays-," he was having trouble even getting words out now what with the maniacal giggles bursting their way forth. His head lolled back, then rolled forward to hang there for a moment, shoulders shaking with laughter. Of what was showing of his skin, you could already see it turning red, and the bones becoming more prominent.

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of him for you." Xiao pulled Kyn to his feet, dragging him back. "Feed him every now and again... the basement's unoccupied, currently. We'd have to take him out, though. Don't want those pretty little wings becoming useless, um? What colour are they...?" He reached beneath the brunette's shirt, elicting a squeak, and pulled out a feather. "White, how pretty." Xiao tossed it and grinned. "Oh, it'll be your own little corner of hell. And when I get bored, I'll toss you. Maybe Sets all take you. He takes any scraps of mine for his own enjoyment." Xiao rolled his eyes.

The next time Grimm spoke, it was low and demonic, "That boy is and never will be your possession. I will make sure of that." More laughter, his head being throw back again, eyes wide and a large, pointy-toothed grin on his face. He began growing taller and skinnier, his skin turning blood red and his eyes suddenly becoming a flaming yellow. On all fours now, he was as tall as the trees, and his hair was black and matted against his skinny neck. His dog-muzzle elicited a growl, snapping forward very near to Xiao.

Xiao jerked back slightly, lip twitching. "Uh huh, sure thing dog breath." He shoved the brunette over to Daniel, who caught his arm with a bored look. "Always wanting to pick fights with things that can rip him a new one. Idiot." The boy muttered. Kyn turned to stare at the large dog thing that replaced Grimm's skinny form in amazement, having never witnessed something like that. It definitely wasn't a werewolf form, he'd seen one before. He'd ask later. Xiao, meanwhile, sent the ground in front of 'Grimm's' paws on fire while he gave an eager grin. "Come on, mutt! Just try an stop me. Tell you what. If you win, I'll let you watch."

The dog demon snapped a bark at him, "You will do no such thing!" he stepped toward the flames, the fire obviously having little effect on him. It might have stung a little, but it was nothing to worry about in any way. As he stepped closer, another growl made its way past his teeth and he was suddenly snapping his jaw at Xiao, missing him by mere inches. The kid was fast.

"Aw, come on. Don't be such a sour puss." Xiao sent little balls of fire against the demon's side, then danced out of range before the creature could snap at him. He knew wouldn't effect him much, but it got him all agitated and that's what he was really aiming for at the moment. "So, I gotta ask- is he a screamer? I like 'em that way. Just no fun when they keep quiet." He sighed, spout of flame grazing the demon's side.

"You are a /fool/," the dog snarled, "if you think you can hold me off. You cannot defeat me!" he lashed a claw forward, scraping it across Xiao's chest, splitting his shirt and some of the skin open, drawing blood. "You will die before you can mark a wound on me."

Xiao staggered back a little, but quickly balanced himself again. "That so?" He grunted, clutching his fists tighter as the flames grew hotter. "I wasn't even trying." He set a blast into the demon's chest, singeing the skin. He darted in close, trying to get a more painful shot, aiming for his legs.

With a small yowl the dog backed up a bit, growling once more and barking. As Xiao came for his legs, however, he picked up a paw and swatted it at him, throwing him off of his feet and sending him slamming into a tree. It wasn't hard at all, considering the demon was much bigger and stronger than Xiao.

Xiao gave a hiss as he hit the ground after making a rough acquaintance with the tree. He felt something crack in his... shoulder? No matter, he's had worse. He was on his feet once more, running back over and sending a wave of flame to slam into the dog demon's side to stagger him. "That's nothing!" The firebender quipped, pushing foreword a wall of heat.

The demon yelped, snarling some more and staggering back away from the heat. Once he was out of harm's way, though, he pounced forward, snatching up Xiao with a hand and slamming him down into the earth, holding him there with his paw, making sure he couldn't move his hands or his feet as both could be used for firebending. He sneered down at the boy, muzzle pulled back dangerously.

"Shit." Daniel spat, shoving Kyn out of the way and sprinting toward them. "I warned you, moron! Now I have to get involved." He sharpied a symbol on his right palm that started to glow, and slammed that fist right into the demon's face, pushing him back with surprising strength. He was a master at rune making, he didn't even need to chant or use sacred oil for make them lethal. Xiao scampered back, lip curled up. "I've got him, Dan!" The dark haired boy snapped him a look. "You fucking idiot. He was about to disembowel you."

"And I will!" The demon laughed, shaking his head. "You have crossed one too many lines, Daniel. You wonder why Slender refuses to take you back, hm?" he chuckled, pacing forward again. "Well, here is something I would like to tell you; Slender never loved you. He simply played along with your games. He put up with you and your poor sexual performances as well. And now, me? He held me back constantly in order not to rip your guts from your body. But now that I'm here, and now that you're threatening someone we love, I will finally be able to tear you apart bit by bit, slowly and painfully. Your new boy-toy as well." He snorted, snapping at Daniel and nicking his shoulder.

"Love? That's a good one." Daniel put a hand to his now bleeding shoulder. "Fucker like you couldn't love a damn thing. Not that I expected you to. Just wanted something quick and dirty." Xiao went back to shooting fireballs at the demon while Daniel stared him down, close enough to poke at his chest. He pointed a finger at Kyn. "If I slit his throat right here you'd be upset, sure. But you'd get over it. You can't seriously think he wants to hang around you know that he knows. Hell, I didn't."

"You and Kynareth are nothing alike," the demon spoke, unfazed by the fireballs and simply smacking Xaio away and holding him down again. "Slender may think that Kyn would leave him because of us, but we on the other hand would not." He hadn't necessarily noticed how he'd used the word "we." But he continued speaking anyway. "By ending his life, you'd be ending Slender's as well."

"Would I? That'd save a lot of effort. I have no interest in... locking him up or whatever like some fuck pet." He glanced over at Xiao, who had a steady stream of blood flowing down his temple now. Chest was probably a mess too. "Besides, he's smaller, softer, much more easier to kill than you. If I can hit two birds with one stone..." He flicked out a curved knife, gripping it tightly. "Well, what's faster? My knife or your claws?" He glanced up at the demon with a wicked grin.

The dog's nostrils flared and his eyes widened just before he was leaving Xaio to attack Daniel, latching his teeth onto his arm and picking his body up. He swung him to the side, letting him go skidding across the dirt. "I have warned you time and time again, you will do no such thing!" He boomed.

"I won't stop trying unless you kill me." Daniel stood up, shoulder protesting greatly at the movement. Dislocated, mostly likely. He thought he felt a rib or two crack. With a snap, he popped his arm back into place and rolled his neck. Then, he twirled his knife and darted toward the demon, stabbing it into his side with great effort. The creature's tough skin made it nearly impossible to break through completely. "Now," Daniel huffed, back peddling. "Compare that to this." He darted over to Kyn's side, slicing the blade across his arm. "See? I barely had to try." The avian backed up away from him, pressing a palm to the little scratch. He looked like he wanted to get as far away from the fight as possible, but as long as Grimm was here, he stood his ground.

"Do not touch him!" He roared. The demon was almost completely overtaken by anger at this point, but not enough to trigger his other being. He couldn't gather his thoughts together nor really control his actions as he lunged forward, his claws lasing out again to streak across Daniel's chest, succeeding in cutting it only slightly.  
But his hand had made contact with something else. With a snarl, he looked over to see Kynareth laying on the ground now, still and not moving.

Daniel backed up from the suddenly uncomfortably close demon, hand twitching to reach up and touch the injuries on his chest. They didn't look that bad. Once he caught a glimpse of the small figure on the ground just a few feet away, he smirked. "Looks like I didn't have to. Cheers for doing it for me." He turned and ran, pulling Xiao's dazed form from the ground and pushing him foreword.

The demon was going to chase after them, but he figured that if they thought Kyn was dead, they wouldn't be coming back. But he knew Kyn was alive, his chest was still moving ever so slightly, almost as if he were sleeping. He was still angry beyond belief, but he could feel Slender pushing him out, trying to return to normal and he knew that he should obey.  
So with a final glance at Kyn's still form, he went under and everything disappeared.  
/What the hell ha- Oh, ouch. That's not a good feeling,/ Grimm pushed himself up from the dirt, looking around confusedly. A forest? What was he doing in a-  
Oh.  
"Shit," he breathed, his body aching. /I shoulda known Nazari would have gone psycho on them./ But as he looked around, his eyes finally landed on Kyn's still but breathing form on the ground. Immediate panic flooded through him as he scrambled over to the boy, peering over his shoulder before grabbing it gently and turning him over.  
Kyn's eye- it was... Well, it wasn't gone, but it had been bleeding profusely and still was a bit. Obviously sliced open. "I- I didn't..." Grimm shook his head, a hand going to his mouth. "Kyn?"

Kynareth gave a soft groan as he stirred to the sound of Grimm's voice. "Yes?" He answered, feeling a bit fuzzy like, well, like he had just gotten a rather strong whack to the head. His temple throbbed something unholy, that much he knew. He lifted a hand to his face to rub at the side of his face, only to feel something wet and warm. "What the..." He tried opening his eyes, only for a white hot pain to shoot through the left side of his face. He gave a yelp, hand covering that half. His right eye opened, looking up at the aqua haired man hovering above him. "What happened?" He moaned.

Grimm couldn't bring himself to lay a finger on the boy. His voice was incredibly shaky as he spoke, "N- Nazari happened. Danny and- and Xiao are gone, but..." he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in disbelief.

"That is good." Kyn sat up, keeping a hand over his ruined eye but looked truly relieved. "But who, may I ask, is Nazari?" Sure, he felt like half his head had been stabbed repeatedly and as much as he just wanted to curl up, freaking out wasn't going to help at all.

Grimm opened his eyes again, breathing unsteady and eyes burning with tears that he held back. "The demon- The /thing/ that did that to you," he pointed to his eye, sneering through his tears before his expression faltered, looking more lost than anything now. "No, I did that. That was all me. If I had just stayed calm and used my damn book..."

"Hey, hey." Kyn used his free hand to cup Grimm's cheek, tilting his head up. "You say that the demon is another person, or you refer to it that way... regardless, it does not matter. It is not that bad." He gave a little smile. "I am still here, am I not? We are fine." He stood, tugging Grimm up along with him and trying not to jostle his hand too much. He could feel the blood seeping between his fingers, trickling down his hand. "Come now, you look tired."

Grimm flinched away from the touch, which only upset him more because now he was afraid to have physical contact with the boy. "But I still hurt you," he protested, a few tears spilling over. "I hurt you and I can't do it again. I can't handle it." He looked at Kyn's bloodied hand on his face, feeling sick to his stomach. "You're probably going to be half fucking blind because of me."

"It will heal." Kyn soothed, brushing a thumb across Grimm's cheek to brush his tears away, only actually looking a bit upset when the boy flinched at him. "It was not your fault, I was in the way. That is all."

"I should have had more control," Grimm whimpered, looking at Kyn desperately. "If I hadn't flipped out, your eye wouldn't be..." he couldn't finish the sentence. "And Nazari should have been more careful." He shook his head again, looking down. His hands didn't move from the ground.

"If you had not, they could have done so much worse. You heard how they spoke so prudishly." Kyn shook his head, looking uneasy. "If anything, I should be thanking you. But..." He looked off to the woods, as if expecting Xiao and Daniel to be there. "I think we should go. Your mother must be worried, yes?"

With a small and hesitant nod, Grimm pulled himself up off the ground, keeping his hands fists at his sides. He was terrified to stand too close to Kyn at the moment, but the longer they walked, the more he loosened up and the closer he got to the other boy.

Kyn smiled a little, following him back to the city. Once they got closer, he glanced at the smouldering remains of the house and sighed. "I do not suppose there is another orphanage here in the city?"

"Not that I know of," Grimm shook his head, pursing his lips. His mother ran up to him, seeing that he was dirty and seeing Kyn's hand over his eye, the blood running over it.  
"Oh, god, sweetie," she seemed to say it to both of them.

"Oh." Kyn sighed distractedly. As Arabella came up to them, he shook his head and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry about it, it looks worse than it is."

She reached up and pried his hand away from his eye, gasping as she saw the wound. "Oh, Christ," she shook her head. "That's... That's going to hurt for a while." She winced at the thought of having to clean it out for him.  
"What... What are we gonna do now?" Grimm asked her.  
"I don't really know," Arabella shrugged sadly with another shake of her head. "Our homes are gone, your caretaker's also gone..." she looked at Kyn. "And we can't afford to stay in anything else. That and I just got fired yesterday."

Kyn looked at a loss as to what to say. "Well, the house may be gone, but the underground passages were made of stone. They must have survive. There are supplies we could take- food, clothes, whatever you need." He offered.

"I... That would be nice," Arabella nodded. "We'll probably have to begin traveling again. Grimm's gotten enough of high school done. He was only about to graduate this year." She sighed. "I would have loved to see that." More tears came to her eyes and she sniffled before wiping them away. "What about you?" she asked Kyn.

"I..." Kynareth trailed off before he gave a hopeless shrug. "I do not know." He stared at his bloody hand, resisting the urge to wipe it on his pants. He hated the smell of blood. "Perhaps journey home again? I could not fly... maybe there is a boat? So close to the water, though..." He shook his head, knawing at his lower lip.

Grimm turned to his mother. "He could come with us," he said quickly, eyes pleading. He couldn't bare losing Kyn. "It's better than letting him go off on his own."  
Arabella rubbed her knuckles, an old habit of her's, and took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm completely fine with that. I just... Don't know if Kyn would like to constantly be going from place to place and always being in danger of getting into fights with buttheads." She chuckled weakly.

"It would be a welcome change." Kyn said a little quietly. He didn't want to get his hopes up, Arabella probably struggled enough just to get the two of them by, and it wasn't as if he had any special skills. Not only that, but the thought of Grimm leaving, probably never seeing him again, made his insides twist into knots. "But I do not wish to impose."

"No, hon, you're not imposing," Arabella assured him. "I'm only worried that you'll get hurt by traveling with us. It's not exactly the safest way to live. Are you sure?" she looked at him. "Because if you are, I'd love to have you come with us and I'm sure Slender would as well." Grimm looked at Kyn almost desperately, feeling his stomach lurch.

Kyn shot a look at Grimm, then nodded. "I would very much like to travel with you. But..." He poked the boy in the side, "you have to stop treating me like I am made of glass. Understand?" He tried to look firm and about as serious as he could when half his face was a bloody mess.

Grimm let out a sigh of relief, smiling. "I get it," he nodded. Arabella grinned at the two.  
"Then we get the supplies we need and we get our butts out of here as soon as we can before... Anything bad happens, I suppose, yes?" she asked them.

Kyn nodded in agreement, leading them back to the house. "You thought I was going to say no?" He asked Grimm as he propped up the trap door to the underground corridors.

Grimm opened his mouth, closed it, and then spoke, "I... The thought might've crossed my mind once or twice in that short time. But-," he gave a feigned, nonchalant shrug. "-I knew you'd say yes."

Kyn raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He jumped down into the old halls and pointed the way to shelves stocked with food, and dressers with some clothes in them. There was some money too, emergency stuff. Kyne was sometimes paranoid about things.

Grimm and Arabella asked Kyn what they were allowed to take, which turned out to be anything they thought they'd need. So as Arabella went around, she picked up whatever seemed a necessity and stuffed it in her pants pocket. It went in no matter how large the object, and her pocket never altered in size. "Money is the main priority," Grimm said. "Although we rely mostly on nature, we still need to go into the city to buy stuff every now and then."

Kyn thought about that a moment. "She mentioned having a safe box down here. I cannot remember where, though..." He wandered off down a few corridors and empty rooms before calling the over. A little metal safe was shoved into some cupboard against the wall. "I tried opening it, but I would imagine the key would have been upstairs."

Grimm took the box down from where it sat and looked it over. "I got this," he grinned and stuck his pinky finger out, watching as it grew into a claw, longer and sharper. It was able to fit into the lock, and he jiggled it around in there for a moment before it popped open and he pulled his finger out, causing the claw to return to normal.

"Brilliant!" Kyn beamed at the display. Inside where a few more coin purses, not only filled with money but precious gems and some jewelry. He felt a little bad for taking this stuff, but he had to contribute in some way.

"Why on earth is all of this down here, anyway? Is it like a tornado shelter or something?" Arabella asked, letting her eyes wander. Grimm had been wondering the same thing, he just hadn't brought it up

"It is... well, she did not specify, just that it was important to keep supplies in stock." Kyn replied with a little shrug. Not completely true, she never did tell him, but it was somewhat obvious to know she was a witch, which was actually quite different than a spellcaster. Why she never let him in the lower passages. The spell tomes. People didn't like magic, the unknown frightened them, so supplies were essential to be packed up at a moment's notice, lest suspicion arise.

"Ah, that would explain it," Arabella nodded. "We should get going soon, I really don't want to be anywhere near here in the next few hours."  
"Especially if Xiao and Danny come back," Grimm mumbled.

"I would agree." Kyn offered a smile and slung one a bag of their acquired supplies over his shoulder, leading them back up. He really didn't want to have to clean up the wound across his eye, but it was a little weird walking with such limited vision.

Arabella looked over at Kyn, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "You'll be blind in that eye for a while. But it'll heal if we clean it out." She informed him. Grimm only winced, eyes glued to the ground.

Kyn shrugged in nonchalance, shutting the hatch again. "It is not of very much importance, just a little odd, but thank you." He looked down the now empty street and the darkening sky. "Where shall we head, then?"

"We'll head west from here to the next town. We just need to get away from here," Arabella said, her voice sounding pained. "And we'll need to stop and get some more clothes for Slender and me and... Well, all three of us, really." They were already near the edge of the city leading west.

Kyn nodded, sliding over to grasp Grimm's hand and give him a bright smile. The look on his face was pure childish glee at the thought of being able to travel to new places he'd never even heard of. Despite the loss of his homes. "Then let us depart."

Grimm squeezed the hand that gripped his, smiling back at him- beaming, more like. He still felt awful about hurting him, but he'd be alright. And he wouldn't ever hurt Kyn again. He knew that much. So with a smile and a nod, he fell into step with his mother and his boyfriend, leaving the city behind them.


End file.
